Janji
by tiurmatio
Summary: Cerita tentang impian dan janji sederhana anak manusia *weleh...bahasanya* chapter baru keluar... haaa...-arwahnya costae keluar-
1. Chapter 1

Hmmm…lagi lagi aku bikin fanfic….kali ini giliran ficnya samurai deeper kyo… betapa para fansnya kyo kok ya'o….g bikin pairing,,,padahal kan di kyo byk bgt tokoh hot yang bisa dipairingin!

SDK belongs to Kamijyo Akimine.

'Promise' belongs to costae

----------

Hmm….. aku akan bikin pairing fave aye… yaitu antara yukimura n kyo,khufufufufuufu….aku gak sabar mpe nih fanfic selesai. Judulnya apa yah? Aku bingung…peringatan! OOC dan OOT, biarpun ga terlalu OOT sih, menurutku…hehehehe

----------

Yukimura Sanada's POV

Perjanjian

Sahabat

Sekolah

Akan aku pegang janjiku, pada kalian

Kuserahkan sampai nyawaku untuk kedamaian dan kesejahteraan kalian…

Kyo's POV

Diri sendiri

Tak ada gunanya memikirkan orang lain

Di dunia ini, yang harus aku urus adalah diriku sendiri..

Aku akan menyingkirkan semua orang yang menghalangi jalanku

******

SMA Fujimori, musim gugur....

SMA Fujimori dikenal sebagai SMA baik-baik, di tengah gencetan SMA-SMA bobrok di sekitar mereka. SMA Fujimori gak pernah ikut tawuran, mereka dicap sebagai SMA yang cinta damai di perfektur X. Namun posisi itu bukannya membuat SMA mereka disegani, justru posisi sebagai SMA yang tidak suka tawuran itulah yang membuat posisi SMA Fujimori tidak aman. Dianggap sebagai SMA yang lemah, di perfektur yang kejam dan keras, SMA Fujimori justru menjadi sasaran empuk bagi SMA lain untuk dijadikan korban tawuran.

Sebenarnya, dulu, keadaaan perfektur X tidak seperti ini. Sebelumnya perfektur X dikenal sebagai perfektur yang aman, biasa saja, tidak ada yang mencolok dari daerah ini, baik untuk hal yang bisa dikatakan membanggakan maupun untuk hal yang buruk. Perfektur X tidak seperti perfektur E-do yang perkembangan teknologinya maju pesat, atau seperti perfektur G-host ~author ngarang nama daerah kacau banget~ yang penuh dengan kejahatan, bahkan tidak tersentuh hukum. Namun sejak terjadinya krisis ekonomi yang melanda negeri itu,4 tahun lalu, perfektur kecil seperti perfektur X terguncang. Perekonomian yang morat-marit,lapangan kerja yang sulit didapat, pemutusan hubungan kerja yang serempak, harga kebutuhan pokok yang melambung, benar-benar menghancurkan sendi-sendi kehidupan perfektur X dalam sekejab. Tak terkecuali kehidupan remaja di sana. Narkotika, sex bebas, tawuran, pelecehan seksual,perampokan, pembunuhan, mengganti potret perfektur X yang tentram. Kini, perfektur X hampir tak jauh berbeda dengan perfektur G-host, dan bisa dikatakan sebagai saudara kembar perfektur G-host.

Satu persatu, remaja yang stress akan keadaan keluarga dan ekonomi yang menghimpit, melampiaskan kemarahan mereka lewat tawuran. Mereka menyerang sekolah dengan membabi buta. Sekolah lain yang tidak ingin sekolahnya hancurpun terpaksa ikut membentuk pertahanan dari serangan sekolah lain. Dan hal itu bukannya memperbaiki keadaan, malah memperparah keadaan. Pihak sekolah pun tidak dapat berbuat banyak, pertolongan polisi juga hanya datang sekali-kali. Polisi tampaknya sudah malas mengurusi tawuran yang menjadi makanan sehari-hari remaja di sana.

**Perfektur X, SMA Fujimori 2 tahun yang lalu, di bawah pohon cemara besar di tengah lapangan,,,musim gugur**

"wajah kota kita sudah banyak berubah ya, Yukimura…"

"hmm…"

"aku rindu…..teriakan gembira anak-anak sekolah yang bermain bola….aku rindu……hangatnya cinta yang menghiasi musim semi………aku rindu….senyuman orang tua yang saling menyapa ramah…….."

Yukimura menatap sahabatnya yang berbaring malas di sebelahnya. Tangan yang menutupi wajah dan bayangan pohon yang ikut menyamarkan wajah kyoshiro berhasil menutupi air mata yang mengalir di wajah Kyoshiro.

"kau menangis,kyoshiro?"

Kyoshiro tidak menjawab pertanyaan yukimura. Angin musim gugur mengibarkan rambut panjang Yukimura dan menerbangkan beberapa daun ke arahnya. Yukimura menarik nafas panjang.

"aku…….juga merindukan saat-saat itu…….saat kedamaian masih bisa kita kenal di kota ini…… saat aku,kau, dan anak-anak lain masih bisa berjalan beriringan menuju rumah tanpa ada rasa curiga dan dendam…."

Yukimura melemparkan pandangannya ke langit perfektur X. ya, hanya langitlah yang tidak tersentuh perubahan. Hanya pada langitlah mereka bisa berharap untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Ting tong Ting Tong Ting Tong…….. bel tanda istirahat sudah selesai, berbunyi.

Yukimura bangkit dari posisinya duduk,membersihkan pasir dan daun yang menempel di pantatnya.

"yukimura…"

"hmmm?" yukimura memandang kyoshiro yang kini sudah duduk dan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"mari kita berjanji…..akan mempertahankan SMA Fujimori agar tetap menjadi tempat yang damai untuk seisi SMA Fujimori." Yukimura melihat keyakinan yang kuat, harapan, dan semangat di mata sahabatnya itu. Yukimura melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya di jari Kyoshiro,erat.

"Kami berjanji…..akan selalu menjaga kedamaian dan ketentraman SMA Fujimori dari hal apapun, bahkan kami rela untuk mengorbankan nyawa kami, demi ketentraman SMA Fujimori." Kata mereka berdua serempak.

"kau yakin, sampai taruhan nyawa?" Tanya kyoshiro pada Yukimura…

"kau sendiri,,,juga mengucapkan hal yang sama!" balas Yukimura

"itu kan gara-gara kau duluan yang bilang, aku jadi terbawa!"

"ah, tidak usah bohong! Kau duluan yang mengucapkannya!"

"tidak kok!"

"apanya yang tidak? Suaramu paling keras, tahu!"

Mereka berlari sambil tertawa menuju kelas. Di tangan mereka, tergenggam janji mulia yang akan mereka jaga, demi kedamaian SMA Fujimori, demi kehidupan yang lebih baik bagi perfektur X.

~flash back selesai~


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo memasuki halaman SMA Fujimori yang sebagian tertutup guguran daun. Dia mengamat-amati bangunan sekolah barunya. Sebenarnya, dia masuk di saat yang kurang tepat, ~menurut author~ karena nanggung sekali dia masuknya. Kenapa tidak saat musim panas, atau bahkan musim semi, saat penerimaan siswa baru? Tapi kyo tidak peduli, karena Kyo orang yang egois, yang hanya berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyo murid pindahan dari sebuah SMA di perfektur G-host. Tentu sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa dia murid yang gak beres. Sudah jelas, dia berasal dari perfektur G-host, yang carut marut. Alasan dia pindah ke SMA Fujimori : untuk bersenang-senang. Entah apa maksud dari bersenang-senang itu, yang jelas banyak pihak yang menentang masuknya Kyo di SMA Fujimori yang tenang. Namun kyo tetaplah Kyo, dia tidak peduli, selain itu, karena SMA Fujimori mulai mendapat ancaman dari sekolah lain, mengakibatkan banyak siswa pindah dari SMA Fujimori, ke sekolah lain di perfektur lain supaya keamanan terjamin. Keadaan seperti itu,membuat keadaan keuangan SMA Fujimori terjepit. Maka, ketika ada siswa baru masuk, walaupun berat, pengurus sekolah menerima murid tersebut, bahkan murid yang berasal dari perfektur paling jahat, dan paling berbahaya sekalipun. Satu hal keunggulan Kyo, dia anak orang kaya. Pengurus SMA Fujimori semakin tidak berkutik.

"Selamat datang di SMA Fujimori," kata kepala sekolah pada Kyo.

"tidak usah banyak omong, bawel! Tunjukkan padaku di kelas mana aku akan ditempatkan!" cara berbicaranya sangat tidak sopan.

"I-i-iya, Kyo, eee....Makoto, tolong antarkan Kyo ke kelasnya."

"Baik, pak kepala sekolah."

Siswi yang bernama makoto mengantarkan Kyo ke kelasnya yang baru, kelas 1-1. sepanjang perjalanan kyo menggumam hal-hal yang menjelek-jelekkan SMA Fujimori.

"Haahhhh....sekolah yang sepi, siswanya sedikit sekali! Kok berbeda sama SMA yang di luar sana? Di sini tidak ada hal yang menyenangkan. Kepala sekolahnya kolot, tidak pintar berdandan. Pasti dia tidak laku, dan sampai sekarang masih sendiri,hahahhaaahahha. Kalian seharusnya mencontoh sekolah di luar sana! Melakukan hal yang menyenangkan, tidak terkurung di sarang reyot seperti ini!"

Telinga makoto sangat panas, namun, dia menahan, seperti ajaran ketua osis mereka. Jangan balas kejelekan dengan kejelekan, sampai tiba saatnya, kejelekan itu akan melihat bahwa merekalah yang salah.

"hey! Cewek semok! ~aduh...costae sebenernya gak mau nulis mpe parah begini bahasanya, tapi berhubung yang costae tulis adalah Kyo,,,jadi harus bagaimana lagi... T_T~ mana ketua OSISmu? Biasanya ketua OSIS yang mengantarkan murid baru berkeliling?"

Makoto menarik nafasnya dalam, mempersiapkan hati supaya tidak meledak ketika berbicara dengan murid baru yang satu ini.

"Ketua sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian negara."

"Ujian? Ketua kalian kelas 3?Teganya sebagai anak buah... dia pasti ketua yang bodoh, yang tidak bisa mendidik bawahan hingga dia harus menderita mengurus sekolah payah ini."

Gigi Makoto sudah bergemeretuk menahan amarah. Dia masih terima jika dirinya atau sekolah yang dilecehkan, tapi dia tidak bisa terima jika ketua OSIS yang baik itu yang dilecehkan. Syukurlah, mereka sudah sampai di kelas 1-1, jadi Makoto bisa cepat-cepat pergi dari wajah memuakkan Kyo.

"Ini kelasmu! Sana masuk!" akhirnya Makoto membentak Kyo juga.

"hooo.....rupanya kau bisa marah juga! Menarik! Selanjutnya, kau akan kujadikan mainan baru!"

"Kurang ajar!" Makoto meninggalkan kelas sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki, sementara dengan tawa yang lebar, Kyo masuk ke kelasnya.

Di lorong jalan, Makoto bertemu dengan ketua OSIS.

"hai makoto? Kenapa kau tampak marah-marah?"

"Ketua?"

"apakah ada masalah?"

"ehm,,,,,mungkin iya. Ini tentang anak pindahan itu. Aku takut, dia menularkan kebiasaan tidak baik dari perfektur G-host ke sekolah kita,"

"begitu...?"

"ketua, keadaan semakin tidak menentu sekarang, jika dari dalam kita rapuh, maka sekolah kita,,,"

Yukimura menepuk pundak sekretaris andalannya itu.

"tenang, kita pasti bisa melewati tantangan ini bersama-sama."

"iya, ketua!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sedang mencoba mengendapkan ide dengan melihat keadaan di sekitar kita,,,,(apa coba)..mari lanjutkan fanfic Samurai Deeper Kyo kali ini!

----

Sudah satu minggu Kyo menempati sekolah barunya. Mungkin tampak dari luar Kyo bosan dengan kehidupan sekolahnya yang baru. Tidak ada perkelahian di dalam sekolah, sekolah yang cukup bersih, kegiatan belajar mengajar yang lancar, walaupun murid yang ada sangat sedikit. Murid di sekolah ini sangat menghargai kerja keras gurunya, tidak ada yang membolos,ataupun berkata yang tidak sopan pada guru saat di dalam kelas. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Kyo, inilah yang dia cari selama ini. Terlahir di perfektur G-host, sejak awal dia belum pernah sekalipun merasakan apa itu ketenangan, kebersamaan, dan kedamaian. Niat yang dia bawa dari perfektur G-host untuk merusak sekolah Fujimori urung dia lakukan.

"Tidak buruk ternyata merasakan keadaan sekolah yang tenang seperti ini." Kyo menggumam di bawah pohon cemara di lapangan Fujimori saat jam istirahat makan siang.

"Tentu, tidak ada yang buruk tentang kedamaian." Terdengar suara dari atas kepala Kyo. Kyo kaget, ternyata dia tidak sendirian di situ. Kyo mendongakkan kepalanya, "Siapa kau?"

"Betul 'kan, kataku, anak baru dari perfektur G-host?"

"Siapa kau, brengsek? Dan kenapa kau bisa tau aku anak baru di sini?"

"Mudah saja, sekolah ini muridnya sedikit, jadi mudah bagiku untuk mengenal anak-anak 3 angkatan sekaligus. Lagipula, wajahmu asing terlihat di sekolah ini, jadi kau pasti si murid baru yang banyak diomongkan itu."

"Murid di sekolah ini tak tau sopan santun. Perkenalkan dirimu dulu!"

"Ups, maaf…. Aku Yukimura Sanada. Dan kau? Aku belum tahu namamu."

Kyo mengamati orang yang sedang duduk santai sambil membaca dan makan roti di atas kepalanya. Wajah orang itu bisa dikatakan tampan, bisa juga dikatakan cantik, Kyo jadi bingung harus menyebut dia bagaimana. Dari perawakannya, dia orang yang tenang,tatapannya teduh dan menyejukkan, gaya bicaranya cukup slengekan tapi tetap terdengar sopan. Kyo merasakan aura pemimpin pada diri Yukimura. Selain itu, baru kali ini dia bertemu orang yang bisa dengan tenang meladeninya bicara, karena selama yang ia tahu, setiap orang yang dia ajak bicara akan emosi dan uring-uringan menaggapi cara bicaranya yang persis preman.

"Kyo…" Kyo agak kaget dengan hal yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

'Kenapa juga aku harus menanggapi omongan orang ini, dan menjawab pertanyaannya?'

"Kyo….nama yang bagus. Hanya Kyo?"

"Kau mau lebih? Minta sama ibumu sana!"

Bruk! Yukimura turun dari dahan yang menyangga bobot tubuhnya, mendarat persis di depan Kyo.

"Tidak perlu emosi begitu, tidak baik untuk jantungmu, kau tahu?"

"Bukan urusanmu, apa yang terjadi dengan diriku." Kyo mulai agak emosi, karena orang ini terlalu mencampuri hal-hal yang tidak pernah diperhatikan orang pada dirinya. Belum pernah dia menerima perhatian pada hal yang detil dalam hidupnya, tidak dari teman, guru, bahkan orang tua Kyo.

"Baiklah…baiklah…" Yukimura lalu duduk di tempat Kyo sebelumnya duduk.

"Hey! Itu tempat dudukku!" Kyo protes tempat duduknya diambil.

"Ini tempat duduk favoritku…" Yukimura menjawab Kyo dengan menerawang jauh ke lapangan sekolah. Pandangan matanya kosong, seolah tidak ada kehidupan dan semangat. Berbeda dengan tatapan yang dia berikan sebelumnya pada Kyo.

Entah kenapa, Kyo hanya bisa bersandar di batang pohon cemara yang teduh, di dekat Yukimura duduk. Dia tidak protes, tidak mengajak Yukimura ngobrol, atau pergi dari tempat itu. Dia hanya bersandar.

'Aku ingin rasakan kesejukan sebentar lagi' Kata Kyo dalam hatinya.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, Kyo sudah terkantuk-kantuk ketika Yukimura bangkit, dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hei! Kau mau ke mana?"

"Kelas sebentar lagi akan dimulai, tidak baik kalau kita membolos." Yukimura menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Aku duluan, Kyo"

Kyo hanya bisa mambisu melihat kepergian Yukimura,menatap punggung yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ting tong Ting Tong Ting Tong…….. !!!

Bunyi panjang dari bel sekolah tanda istirahat selesai, membuyarkan impian Kyo untuk berleha-leha di bawah pohon cemara. Dia melangkah malas menuju kelasnya, bersiap menghadapi pelajaran kimia dasar yang akan dia terima.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi…..Yuki…Yukimura?"


	4. Chapter 4

Prolog dari costae:

Trimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua pihak yang sudah mendukung terwujudnya fanfic ini. Trimakasih untuk penyemangatku, komputerku, notesku, pensil, dan tak lupa, kepada yang sudah me-review fanfic ini. Jika tidak ada kalian, mungkin aku sudah tidak semangat dan gak akan lanjut nih fanfic. Sekali lagi terima kasih…

-----

Berusaha supaya Kyo tidak OOC, tapi ternyata malah OOC, maaf yah…

-----

Kantin SMA Fujimori, istirahat kedua, beberapa hari setelah pertemuan Kyo dan Yukimura di bawah pohon cemara.

"Cih!"

"Jangan seenaknya kau! Mentang-mentang anak baru di sini,kau pikir kami akan lunak padamu?"

"Lalu apa urusanmu? Aku ya aku! Terserah aku mau apa!"

"Kau???" Senpai itu jengkel, dan kemarahannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

Bugh! Kyo terpukul di pipi kanannya, cukup keras dan membuat rahang Kyo nyut-nyutan. Tidak terima perlakuan yang dialaminya, Kyo membalas. Maka terjadilah perkelahian di kantin.

"Hentikan…kalau ketua OSIS tahu, bisa runyam!" kata salah satu murid di situ.

"Tidak! Sebelum aku beri pelajaran pada anak kurang ajar ini!" Bhuagh! Sekali lagi Kyo menerima pukulan di tubuhnya. Kyo semakin marah, dan perkelahianpun, semakin seru.

- di tempat lain -

"Makoto, surat peminjaman tempat untuk acara bulan depan sudah kau ACC pada kepala sekolah?"

"Semua sudah siap, ketua."

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan. Oh, ya..bagaimana kalau kau aku traktir sebungkus brownies hari ini? Mumpung kemarin aku gajian."

"Tapi ketua,bukankah gaji ketua untuk…"

"Tak apa, lagipula kepsek juga mau maklum kok."

Makoto menatap ketua OSISnya yang begitu baik. Suatu kebanggaan bisa bekerjasama dengan orang ini, begitu pikirnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau 'kan?" Tanya Yukimura membungkuk menatap sekretarisnya.

"Mau. Terimakasih Sanada-san."

"Ayo ke kantin."

Makoto dan Yukimura berjalan bersama ke arah kantin. Begitu kagetnya mereka mendapati kantin berantakan, dan ada 2 orang berkelahi dengan ganasnya, sampai tidak ada yang berani melerai. Yukimura mengepalkan tangannya di samping, kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah kantin.

'Gawat, Ketua marah besar' pikir Makoto.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" Tapi perkelahian masih berlangsung. Yukimura kesal, mereka berdua tidak mendengarkannya.

"Kubilang BERHENTI!" Buagh! Buagh! 2 pukulan telak menghantam pipi orang yang sedang berkelahi tadi, memisahkan mereka ke arah yang berbeda, dan keduanya mendarat keras di lantai.

"Apa maumu, pengganggu?!" Kyo bertanya marah pada orang yang baru saja meninjunya.

"Kalau kau tidak menjaga sikapmu,aku tidak akan segan menusukkan garpu ini ke tenggorokanmu, Anak baru." Yukimura yang sebelumnya masih berdiri, tahu-tahu sudah berlutut di depan Kyo, dan menodongkan garpu yang hanya berjarak 2,5 mm lagi siap menusuk leher Kyo yang tidak berpelindung. Suara Yukimura kalem, tapi serius. Tatapan Yukimura berbeda dari yang pernah Kyo lihat, penuh nafsu membunuh dan menusuk.

"Yu-Yukimura…" Cukup shock Kyo mengetahui siapa yang tadi memukulnya.

"Jaga sikapmu ya, Kyo." Yukimura senyum-senyum seolah barusan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Yukimura kembali berdiri, berkata pada kedua orang tadi.

"Kalian berdua, sehabis jam pelajaran hari ini selesai, mengahadap ke komite disiplin."

"I-iya, Sanada-san." Jawab senpai tadi patuh.

"Kau juga,Kyo. Datang ke komite disiplin, di lantai 2 gedung ini."

Kyo tidak menjawab, dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya menjauh dari tatapan yukimura.

'Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bisa berubah emosinya secepat itu, orang yang mengerikan. Bahkan senpaipun patuh padanya.' Pikir Kyo.

"Sudah…sudah…tidak usah tegang begitu, lanjutkan saja makannya, maaf ya….. Oh iya, aku 'kan harus membelikan Makoto brownies…malah lupa." Yukimura menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala dan menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Suasana yang tegang kembali mencair, semua kembali ke kesibukannya yang tadi. Ada yang makan,mengobrol, membaca, dan beberapa anak membantu membereskan meja dan kursi yang mental kemana-mana.

Yukimura berjalan ke arah Makoto yang duduk di sebuah bangku,menyerahkan brownies padanya.

"Terimakasih ketua,"

"Hihihi…tak perlu sungkan." Yukimura tersenyum pada Makoto. Dia lalu melihat ke arah Kyo duduk -terduduk tepatnya- dari tadi dan tidak pindah, Yukimura berjalan ke situ.

"Katanya kau tidak bayar makanan di kantin yah?Bagaimana kalau aku traktir?" tawar Yukimura yang membawa 2 bungkus roti isi daging di tangannya.

"Berlagak kau! Menyuruh orang seenaknya, memangnya kau Ketua OSIS di sini?" Kyo berkata menatap Yukimura yang jongkok di depannya.

"Lho, jadi kau belum tahu? Aku memang ketua OSIS." Yukimura berkata enteng menunjuk hidungnya. Agak kaget Kyo mendengar kata-kata Yukimura.

"Hmph..kau pasti bercanda, Yukimura." Kyo terkekeh. 'Kalau memang Yukimura ketua OSIS, berarti dia kelas tiga.'

"Anak baru jangan sembarangan ya! Seenaknya saja panggil Ketua 'Yukimura' tidak sopan!" Makoto protes.

"Terserah aku mau panggil dia apa, toh dia tidak protes! Aku punya nama bodoh! Panggil orang lain dengan namanya!"

"Dasar anak baru menyebalkaaannnn….!!!" Makoto yang jengkel tanpa sadar meremas brownies yang dibelikan yukimura.

"Ma-Makoto…browniesnya remuk…"

"Ah! Astaga…! Maafkan aku ketua!" Makoto membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Hmph…hahahahha…." Kyo tertawa keras sekali. 'Sudah berapa lama, aku tidak tertawa lepas seperti ini?' Rupanya tawa tadi adalah tawa tulus pertama yang keluar dari mulut Kyo, tertawa karena hal yang memang lucu dan bukan menertawakan kemalangan orang lain, seperti yang biasa kyo lakukan saat dia SMP. "Malangnya kau yukimura, punya bawahan bodoh seperti dia." Kata Kyo sambil mengambil kedua bungkus roti di tangan Yukimura. Yukimura kaget sebentar, tapi senyum sedikit.

"Bocah sialaannn!!!" Wah, Makoto lepas kendali, dia mulai berkata kasar.

"Hahaha…sudahlah Makoto, kau tidak perlu marah begitu." Yukimura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menenangkan makoto.

"Seperti apapun Makoto, aku tetap mempercayainya, dan dia partner berhargaku, teman terbaikku." Yukimura berkata.

'Teman?' pikir Kyo. Dia belum pernah berpikir untuk menyayangi seorangpun selain dirinya sendiri, apalagi sampai mempercayai orang lain. Kyo membisu.

"Kalau kau tertarik untuk perang mulut dengan Makoto, datanglah ke ruang OSIS."

"Ketua…!" Makoto memerah.."…jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Hihihi…aku bercanda Makoto."

'Berteman? Seperti apa rasanya?' pikiran yang terlintas di otak Kyo sebelum dia menyadari yukimura -lagi-lagi- sudah pergi meninggalkan dia sendirian.

"Kenapa dia selalu pergi lebih dulu daripada aku?" gumam Kyo.


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf sudah membuat pembaca menunggu. Baru bisa dilanjutkan ceritanya sekarang.

"…" : ngomong

'…' : ngomong dalam hati

---

Kyo keluar dari ruang komisi disiplin. Menurutnya, koordinator komdis cukup menakutkan, walaupun tubuhnya kecil, sikapnya yang dewasa dan tegas, membuat Kyo menghormatinya. Kedua tangan Kyo dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, membungkuk dan menatap lantai berjalan tidak tentu arah. Di samping jendela koridor yang besar, dia berhenti. Pandangannya tertuju pada lapangan Fujimori, di satu-satunya cemara yang ada di situ. Pikiran Kyo kosong, dia hanya menatap pohon itu beberapa saat sampai seseorang menegurnya.

"Masuk ke kelas, atau hukumanmu ingin aku tambah karena membolos pelajaran?"

"Tak usah repot,Sarutobi." Kyo berjalan menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Sasuke Sarutobi, si Koor komdis dengan tampang sebal karena Kyo sama sekali tidak menambahkan '-san' di belakang namanya, padahal Sasuke lebih tua daripada Kyo.

---

Dalam 2 hari,Kyo disuruh menulis kalimat "Aku tidak akan berkelahi di dalam sekolah" sebanyak 3000 kalimat. Pada istirahat pertama, dia menyerahkan PR dadakannya ke Komdis.

"Selesai." katanya

"Hebat juga kau, tugas ini tidak mudah, tapi kau bisa menyelesaikannya."

Kyo tidak berniat menanggapi komentar Sarutobi, dia keluar dari ruangan. Saat berjalan, dia terhenti di depan suatu ruangan, . Kyo menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat, akan masuk atau tidak. Akhirnya Kyo memutar kenop pintu dilihatnya di dalam ruangan hanya Makoto. Makoto kaget, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dulu.

'Cuma cewek bego, malas..' Kyo kembali menutup pintu.

"Hey!!! Setidaknya kau berkata sesuatu! Jangan datang dan pergi seenaknya saja, bikin orang lain bingung!"Makoto berteriak ke arah Kyo.

_"Kalau kau ingin beradu mulut dengan Makoto… "_ Kyo teringat kata-kata Yukimura.

'Hmff… beradu mulut dengan cewek bego itu? Sia-sia, malah aku yang rugi. Lagipula, siapa yang datang dan pergi seenaknya? Bukankah Yukimura juga seperti itu?'

Sekali lagi Kyo terhenti di jendela kaca besar di koridor. Melihat ke arah pohon cemara besar. Samar-samar, Kyo meliohat sosok Yukimura sedang duduk bersantai mengamati anak-anak yang bermain bola. Kyo berlari, menyusuri lorong dan menuruni tangga cepat-cepat. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dia sudah berada di pohon cemara. Sayang, orang yang dia cari sudah tak ada di situ. Kyo menatap ke sekeliling, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Yukimura. Di antara anak yang bermain bola, di koridor bawah, atau hanya orang yang lewat, Kyo mengamati satu persatu. Tetap saja dia tak menemukan Yukimura. Kyo yang capek karena tiba-tiba berlari, akhirnya memutuskan beristirahat di bawah pohon cemara sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

- perpustakaan Fujimori -

"Siang, apa kabar Anthony?" Yukimura menyapa ramah teman satu angkatannya, Anthony yang bertugas menjaga perpustakaan di jam istirahat. Dia baru saja dari tempat favoritnya, cemara lapangan Fujimori.

"Seperti biasa, baik-baik saja." Anthony meletakkan kepalanya di meja sirkulasi.

"Kau mengantuk?" Yuki meneliti wajah temannya itu, ada kantung berwarna kehitaman di matanya."Ada kantung mata di wajahmu, dan kau terlihat kusut."

"Semalam aku kerja lembur.. kau tahu? Pembeli banyak sekali. Mereka tidak memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk beristirahat."

"Kau tidak dibantu adikmu?"

"Dia sedang sakit"

"Ohh.. begitu. Berat ya?"

"Tak apa, normal kok." Anthony tersenyum pada Yukimura. "Bagaimana dengan kerja sambilanmu? Anak-anak jaman sekarang pasti lebih sulit diatur daripada jaman kita kecil dulu."

"Berjalan lancar sampai sekarang. Memang, banyak karakter yang harus ditangani dengan berbagai cara. Tapi aku menikmatinya. Kau juga menikmati pekerjaanmu 'kan?"

"Tentu! Suatu saat pasti usaha keluarga kecil-kecilan ini akan sukses."

"Benar katamu. Hmm… sepi-sepi saja?" Yukimura mengalihkan pembicaraan ke masalah perpustakaan.

"Maklum, belum akhir semester. Perpustakaan akan penuh pengunjung ketika mendekati ujian akhir semester. Lalu, kau sendiri, tidak di ruangan kebesaranmu?"

"Heh? Ruangan kebesaran? Tidak… tidak… aku 'kan tidak suka terikat, jadi aku berwisata mendinginkan kepalaku." Yukimura menunjuk ke kepalanya. "masalah sekolah kadang membuatku pusing." Yukimura memalingkan wajahnya menyapu perpustakaan dengan pandangannya.

Rak-rak di perpustakaan tidak banyak, tersusun rapi di tempat yang tepat di perpustakaan. Segala macam buku dari mulai buku teks hingga novel dan majalah teratur di rak dengan baik. Kursi dan meja tertata apik menjanjikan kenyamanan bagi setiap siswa yang ingin belajar atau berdiskusi di sana.

Akhirnya Yukimura memfokuskan pandangannya ke salah satu sudut perpustakaan. Di ujung barat perpus, ada sebuah meja, dengan 2 kursi yang saling berhadapan.

"Kau melihat meja itu lagi?"

Yukimura kaget, dirinya kepergok melamun dan Anthony tau apa yang dia lihat.

"Di meja itu, dulu kau dan Kyoshiro sering belajar bersama dan berdiskusi."

"Yah.. rasanya sudah lama sekali hal itu terjadi."

"Kadang aku merindukan celotehan kalian saat berdebat, dan harus memaksa aku menenangkan kalian berdua yang terlalu bersemangat. Kalian yang membuat perpustakaan jadi …"

"Hal yang sudah lewat, tidak akan terulang Anthony." Terdengar nada kesedihan di kalimat Yukimura, merubah mood Yukimura yang ceria jadi agak mendung. "Salahku hingga kau tidak bisa melihat kami berdua berdiskusi lagi." Yukimura menundukkan wajahnya.

"Yukimura… Yukimura... dengar, lihat aku." Anthony berdiri dari kursinya kemudian memegang pundak teman yang lebih pendek darinya. Yukimura menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Anthony. [kok rasanya ada bunga bunga bertebaran di sekeliling mereka berdua ya? Nggak… nggak… singkirkan bunga-bunga itu!!!]

"Aku minta maaf membuatmu sedih. Satu hal yang pasti, itu bukan salahmu. Kau jangan langsung pasang tampang sedih seperti itu. Yukimura yang aku tahu adalah orang yang kuat, orang yang belajar dari masa lalu, tidak pernah menyerah, dan optimis melihat masa depan. Karena kaulah kami di SMA Fujimori merasa nyaman dan aman. Kalau bukan kau, siapa yang akan menjaga SMA Fujimori? Karena kau, kami semua berjuang untuk SMA Fujimori."

"Sejujurnya… aku takut… aku tidak bisa menjaga Fujimori dengan baik, karena sahabatku sendiri…"

"Itu sudah digariskan oleh yang Mahakuasa. Kau tidak bisa merubahnya. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang adalah bersama-sama mengusahakan masa depan yang lebih baik bagi SMA ini, bagi kota ini!"

"Anthony…"

"Kami yakin kau bisa. Kyoshiro yang ada di sanapun pasti berpikir hal yang sama." Mata Anthony berbinar-binar meyakinkan Yukimura.

Yukimura menundukkan kepalanya, terdiam.

"Yuki?" bisik Anthony. Yukimura mendongak.

"Benar! Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku harus semangat. Demi Fujimori dan demi Kyoshiro." Sekarang semangat sudah kembali menyala di mata Yukimura. Anthony senang melihatnya.

"Syukurlah.." gumam Anthony.

"Kau barusan bilang apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya lega, Yukimura yang kukenal sudah kembali."

---

End of chapter 5!

Disambung lagi di waktu yang akan datang. Aku emang lebih suka menulisnya sedikit-sedikit, karena kalo nulis banyak-banyak, gak nyaman di hati. Lagian aku juga nulisnya sesuai sama apa yang ada di otakku saat ini. Buktinya, percakapan Anthony n Yukimura harusnya g begitu! Tapi kenapa malah melenceng jauh dari konsepku. Hmmm… tapi sepertinya menarik juga.


	6. Chapter 6

Ketika aku sedang bimbang untuk menentukan OST dari fanfic ini, aku teringat lagunya Sherina yang Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir. Menurut kalian tuh lagu terlalu feminine gak, untuk menggambarkan perasaan hatinya Kyo kepada Yukimura?

Oh ya, ini chapter ke-6, agak lama menunggu datangnya ide untuk ditulis.

Selamat menikmati!

"…": ngomong

'…': ngomong dalem ati

OooooooooO

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, dan akhirnya sudah lewat bulan September berganti menjadi bulan Oktober. Panitia perayaan Halloween dari OSIS mulai sibuk menyiapkan acara tahunan SMA Fujimori. Mungkin terkecuali si ketua OSIS Yukimura yang memang rada malas-malasan, tapi semua anggota tahu ketua mereka tetap bertanggung jawab, walau sering bersantai ketimbang kerja serius.

- kelasnya Kyo -

Guru pelajaran Biologi sudah terlambat 7 menit, namun anehnya murid-murid di dalam kelas masih sabar menunggu. Kyo mulai malas menunggu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kyo, kau tidak boleh keluar kelas, guru mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang." Yuya, si ketua kelas mencoba menahan Kyo untuk keluar dengan berdiri di pintu kelas 1-1.

"Minggir,aku bosan." Kyo menarik Yuya ke samping dan Yuya berpindah dari depan pintu, Kyo-pun keluar dari kelasnya.

"Kyo!" Yuya memanggil, tapi Kyo tetap berjalan menyusuri lorong tidak mempedulikan ketua kelasnya yang mencak-mencak di belakang.

"Kyo, tunggu! Aku ikut!" Seorang anak laki-laki tiba-tiba keluar dari kelas menyusul Kyo. Tahu-tahu dia sudah berjalan di samping Kyo. Kyo tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran orang itu.

"Kau mau ke mana Kyo?" Anak yang bernama Tora itu membuka pembicaraan dengan Kyo. "Ke kantin? Lapangan? Atau mungkin ingin ke perpustakaan? Hmm… tapi akan aneh jika seorang Kyo pergi ke perpustakaan. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin saja? Makanan di sana ada yang diganti, kita icip-icip saja. Yang mana menurutmu,Kyo?"

"Terserah." Jawab Kyo singkat.

"Aku tak mengira, Kyo. Kupikir kau orang yang dingin, cuek dengan keadaan sekitar, serta sulit didekati. Namun ternyata aku salah. Kau juga enak dijadikan teman mengobrol."

_'Teman?'_

_"Dia teman dan partnerku yang sangat berharga.. "_ Lagi-lagi Kyo mengingat kata-kata Yukimura.

_'Semudah inikah berteman?'_

"Kau pikir, aku temanmu?" Tanya Kyo.

"Tentu saja, kita sekelas, dan kita juga duduk bersebelahan. Yah, karena kau lebih sering melamun dan menatap kosong ke buku yang di depanmu, mungkin kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku."

_'Begitu ya?'_

"Ah, iya, 10 hari ke depan akan ada pesta Halloween, artinya nanti sepulang sekolah aku harus ke ruang OSIS membantu teman-teman yang lain." Gumam Tora.

_'OSIS?Artinya orang ini bisa bertemu dengannya.'_

Mereka berjalan pelan diiringi celotehan Tora mengenai dirinya sendiri. Kyo tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Kalau boleh jujur, pikiran Kyo sama sekali tidak berfokus pada apa yang diomongkan Tora, tapi pada hal lain.

Tiba-tiba Tora berhenti di depan salah satu ruangan. Bukan ruangan OSIS atau ruang komisi disiplin. Cuma ruang kelas biasa. Kelas 3-2.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Ehm, aku harus memberi laporan pada Ketua." Tora kemudian mengetuk pintu kelas yang tertutup dengan sopan. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu. Ketika pintu dibuka, tampak seorang guru, masih cukup muda, dia tersenyum pada Tora.

"Ada perlu apa kemari?" Tanya guru itu ramah.

"Begini Pak Muramasa, aku perlu melaporkan beberapa hal pada ketua Sanada." Kyo melihat ke papan yang tergantung di atas pintu kelas.

_'Jadi ini kelasnya'_

"Oh,mencari Sanada-kun? Sanada!" Muramasa memanggil Yukimura. Akhirnya Yuki dan Tora terlibat percakapan berhubungan dengan pesta Halloween yang akan dilaksanakan. Kyo berdiri di samping mereka, hanya diam mengamati. Tak sekalipun Yukimura menatap ke arahnya walaupun Kyo sudah lama berdiri di situ, apalagi menyapa Kyo.

_'Kenapa sama sekali dia tidak melihatku? Dia pikir aku tak ada?'_

Tanpa sadar, Kyo menarik tangan Tora menyeret laki-laki itu menjauh dari kelas Yukimura.

"Hey,Kyo. Tunggu dulu. Aku belum selesai bicara dengan Ketua."

"Kelas sebentar lagi dimulai." Jawab Kyo dingin.

_'Aku kenapa? Apa masalahnya jika mereka diskusi? Bukannya mereka memang ada urusan? Tapi aku kesal. Dia sama sekali tidak menatapku! Melirikpun tidak! Aku-!'_ Kyo kaget dengan pikirannya, dia melepaskan tangannya dari Tora.

"Kau keberatan, jika aku meminta tolong padamu membantu untuk persiapan pesta Halloween, Kyo?"

_'Aku tak tau harus berkata apa. Tapi rasanya di perutku ada yang bergejolak, menimbulkan rasa mual sampai jantungku berdegup dengan aneh, tapi aku menyukainya. Terutama saat Dia memanggilku, memanggil namaku, dan berkata bahwa aku dibutuhkan.'_ Kyo berhenti saat mendengar Yukimura meminta tolong padanya. Dia membalikkan badannya…

"Aku ke sekolah ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang." _'Kok, ini sih yang keluar dari mulutku?'_

"Acara ini akan sangat menyenangkan, Kyo. Kau tidak akan kecewa!" Yuki mempromosi acaranya ke Kyo.

"Benar, benar. Ketua benar!" Kyo tampak berpikir, antara menerima tawaran itu atau tidak. Lalu dari dalam kelas, keluar Anthony, dia melingkarkan tangannya ke dada Yukimura dan menarik si Ketua OSIS dengan paksa ke dalam.

OoooO

Sebentar, author ngasih catetan!

Musim semi: 21 maret – 21 juni

Musim panas: 21 juni – 23 september

Musim gugur: 23 september – 22 desember

Musim dingin: 22 desember – 21 maret

OoooO

Mata Kyo melebar, mungkin tidak ada yang menyadari pelebaran mata Kyo kecuali author. Ekspresi shock melihat Yukimura dipeluk dari belakang oleh orang yang tidak dia ketahui. Kyo merasa wajahnya panas sampai ke telinganya.

"Kau tidak boleh terlalu lama di luar, Yu-chan." Anthony berbisik di telinga Yukimura.

_'Dia panggil "Yu-chan"?'_

"Urusanku belum selesai, Anthony."

"Tapi Muramasa-sensei menyuruhku menarikmu masuk sekarang."

"Ah, Anthony-san, hari ini aku akan membeli kertas dekorasi dulu."

"Good, Tora. Sekarang, kalian kembali ke kelas atau Muramasa-sensei akan marah."

"Oh, ya Kyo, jawabanmu kutunggu di ruang OSIS. Aku berharap jawaban 'ya'" dan Yukimura menghilang ke dalam kelas dan pintu tertutup.

Kyo dan Tora berjalan beriringan. Kyo tidak banyak bicara, masih merasa kaget dengan adegan yang barusan.

"Sanada-san memang luar biasa, siapapun takluk padanya. Kemampuannya menarik orang benar-benar hebat."

"Kenapa kau bisa memuji dia setinggi langit?"

"Hmmmm… kau tahu, di perfektur ini, sedikit sekali orang yang saling memperhatikan. Masing-masing sudah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Selain itu keadaan ekonomi yang kacau membuat orang semakin apatis. Aku saja tidak dianggap oleh keluargaku. Tapi… " Tora menerawang jauh ke lorong yang sepi. "…Sanada-san yang membuatku merasa 'aku di rumah'."

"Di saat aku tertekan, bingung, dan merasa tertolak, Sanada-san menyambutku seperti saudaranya." Tambah Tora.

"Kau baru satu sebentar kenal dengannya."

"Lamanya waktu tidak penting. Sekali ada seorang yang menganggapmu 'ada', itu merupakan kebahagiaan yang tidak terkira."

_'Dia orang yang luar biasa. Aku juga diterima olehnya. Yukimura Sanada.'_ [inget kejadian pertama kali mereka ketemu di bawah pohon itu? Sebenernya Kyo seneng lho, waktu Yuki bilang : _"marah tidak baik untuk jantungmu"_]

"Tora, kau kenal dengan orang yang bernama Anthony tadi?" Akhirnya Kyo mengucapkan apa yang membebani pikirannya selama ini.

"Oh, Anthony-senpai. Tentu aku kenal, dia bendahara kepanitiaan ini." Tora berkata enteng sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke udara.

_'Artinya Anthony akan didekatnya terus-terusan, aku… aku…'_ Kyo mengepalkan telapak tangannya, giginya bergemeretuk menimbulkan suara yang halus.

"Aku ikut!" entah Kyo sadar atau tidak ketika mengatakan hal itu. Di salah satu sudut hatinya ada yang protes ketika tau Yukimura akrab dengan Anthony, sayangnya Kyo tidak tahu itu apa. Namun "protes" itulah yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan untuk repot-repot dalam persiapan pesta Halloween.

"Ikut apa? Kepanitiaan?" Tora bertanya penuh harap. Kyo mengangguk.

"Ya! Tambah tenaga! Terima kasih Kyo! Terima kasih Ketua! Entah apa jadinya aku kalau bukan ketua yang meminta dia untuk masuk ke dalam kepanitiaan. Pasti aku akan pegal-pegal sampai gak bisa jalan!" Tora berseru kegirangan dan melompat-lompat di koridor.

"SSSSTTTT!!!!!!!! Pelajaran!" kamudian Tora diprotes kelas di dekatnya.

- akhir dari chapter ke-6 -

Fuuhh… perlu perenungan yang agak lama untuk bikin nih chapter. Sebenernya aku gemes ngeliat Kyo yang belum juga nyadar kalo dia suka ma Yuki (lha yang nulis khan aku sendiri…). Wah, bentar lagi jadwalnya aku magang, jadi mungkin fanfic agak tertunda, dan setelah magang… hueee… kok udah masuk kuliah lagi sih??? Libur lagi donk [mari geto costae bareng-bareng]


	7. Chapter 7

Pusiiiinnngggg....T_T

"…": ngomong

'…': ngomong dalam hati

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Kyo, ambilkan gunting merah, dong!"

"Kyo, tolong pasangkan tali di panggung!"

"Kyo, tolong ambilkan pesanan makanan di kantin."

"Kyo…" "Kyo…" "Kyo…" dan "Kyo…" yang lain. Banyak sekali kata 'Kyo' bergema di aula Fujimori. Lima hari lagi, perayaan Halloween akan dilaksanakan. Panitia semakin bergiat mempersiapkan segalanya, mulai dari dekorasi, konsumsi, panggung, pertunjukan, dan sebagainya. Tiap panitia tampak semangat dan gembira menyiapkan detil acara tersebut. Tapi sepertinya kesenangan tidak tampak pada wajah salah satu panitia deh.

'Menyenangkan? Ini sih namanya jadi pembantu! Di mana orang itu sekarang, tidak keliatan juga si Anthony.' Kyo uring-uringan di dalem hati, kesal. Dia letakkan barang-barang pekerjaannya, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. Dengan emosi, dia buka pintu dan menutupnya keras. Kyo berjalan menyusuri lorong saat namanya dipanggil.

"Kyo! Tunggu!" suara Makoto membuat Kyo berhenti kemudian berbalik.

"Kau mau ke mana? Tugasmu sudah selesai?"

"Aku mau pergi, membuat perhitungan."

"Perhitungan? Pada siapa?"

"Pada ketua sialanmu yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu! Buat apa aku capek-capek kaya' babu, sedangkan dia pasti enak-enakan di suatu tempat!" Kyo menjawab Makoto dingin. Dia butuh penjelasan atas ketidakhadiran Yukimura, apalagi dia tidak pernah ada ketika Kyo membantu kerjaan panitia. Ditambah, kali ini Yukimura tidak ada, Anthony juga tidak ada. Kyo jadi berpikir yang macam-macam.

Makoto kaget dengan statement Kyo. Dia menunduk, meremas roknya di samping tangannya. Lalu dengan suara bergetar dan mata berkaca-kaca dia membalas ucapan Kyo.

"Jaga ucapanmu, anak baru! Setidaknya hargai dia sebagai kakak kelas, mungkin dia sedang belajar mempersiapkan ujian negara."

"Tidak ada hubungannya. Orang seperti itu tidak pantas-"

"Cukup! Kau,yang tak tau apa-apa tentang Sanada-san, tak usah bicara macam-macam! Kau pikir serendah itu ketua kami?? Sebagai anak baru, kau sama sekali tidak berhak menjelek-jelekkan dia! Apa kau tahu, acara ini untuk siapa, hah?!"

Kyo terkejut, ada orang yang berani membentakknya, karena selama dia sekolah, tak ada yang berani membentaknya karena takut.

"Untuk Fujimori, untuk kalian…" jawab Kyo lirih.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Ini untuk ketua Sanada!!" makoto mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Sedangkan Kyo hanya terpaku menatap Makoto, bingung.

'_Untuk Yukimura?'_

"Kami… kehilangan Ketua yang dulu ceria, murah senyum, dan bersemangat. Sejak 'hari itu', ketua tampak sering murung dan pikiran serta tatapannya kosong."

'_Apakah seperti tatapan yang waktu itu?'_

"Jadi kami membuat perayaan ini supaya dia kembali tersenyum. Walau ketua menentang keras, karena akan memancing gangguan dari sekolah lain, kami tetap bersikeras. Dengan berat hati akhirnya ketua mengijinkan. Kami ingin membuat kejutan bagi ketua lewat acara ini. Kami berharap jika perayaan ini sukses, ketua akan lebih rileks dan bias tersenyum." Makoto menjelaskan pada Kyo dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bahunya naik turun karena sesenggukan menahan agar tangisnya tidak meledak.

"Memangnya ada apa di 'hari itu'?"

"Dua tahun lalu, pernah ada kerusuhan besar di perfektur ini. Saat itu, aku masih ada di SMP Fujimori tak bisa melupakan hari mengerikan dalam hidupku. Kobaran api di mana-mana, jeritan orang panik, orang-orang berlarian ke sana kemari tak tentu arah. Waktu itu ketua masih kelas satu, namun karena dia populer, kami yang dari SMP Fujimori tentu mengenalnya, dia pribadi yang menyenangkan,ceria, agak 'gila', bersemangat, dan care pada hampir semua orang. Namun, di hari itu, dia..."

"Cukup, Makoto!" Ada suara lain yang ikut nimbrung percakapan Kyo dan Makoto. Makoto membalikkan badannya sedangkan Kyo hanya memutar matanya, melirik, suara siapa itu.

"Sasuke..."

"Jangan ungkit masalah yang sudah lewat. Sekarang kerjakan saja tugasmu."

"Maaf, aku ke sana sekarang." Makoto pergi menginggalkan Kyo yang masih berdiri di koridor.

"Ada hal yang tidak aku ketahui?" Kyo berjalan mendekat dan melontarkan pertanyaan pada Sasuke.

"Tentu. Tidak semua orang perlu mengetahui segalanya." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa, tidak penting."

'Tentu saja penting, karena ini menyangkut... dia...'

"Aku tahu, biarpun kau kadang menjelekkan Sanada-san, sebenarnya kau respek padanya, bukan? Dia sangat menghargai kesediaanmu ikut berperan dalam perayaan ini. Jangan kecewakan dia apalagi membuatnya sedih, jangan sampai dia tahu keributan kecil ini." Sasuke berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang komisi disiplin.

Deg! Serasa jantung Kyo berhenti sepersekian detik mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

'_Benarkah, aku akan membuatnya sedih? Hanya karena masalah seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dua tahun lalu? Aku harus dapat jawabannya.'_

"Kembalilah ke aula." Sasuke berseru dari jarak yang agak jauh membuyarkan pikiran Kyo.

"I-iya, Sarutobi."

"Kyo! Aku mencarimu, ternyata kau lagi bengong di sini. Bantu aku membuat labu-labu Halloween." Tora menarik Kyo ke dalam aula lagi. Dia mengambil beberapa labu dari sterofoam ukuran kecil sampai besar. Dia siapkan peralatan yang dibutuhkan : pisau, pensil, lampu,gunting, dan kabel. Mula-mula mereka menggambar wajah,lalu mengukir labu, dan terakhir, memasang lampu.

"Apakah Yukimura berubah?" gumam Kyo

"ha? Aku tidak dengar kau bilang apa."

"Apakah ketua berubah sifatnya?"

"Setahuku, Sanada-san tidak berubah. Murah senyum dan menyenangkan. Kau sudah aku ceritakan bukan? Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Kyo meneruskan mengukir wajah di labu. Kyo mahir sekali dalam membuat ukiran, pinggirannya halus dan rata. Hasil pekerjaannyapun bersih, tidak seperti Tora. Kyo masih bingung. Makoto bilang, Yukimura berubah, sedangkan Tora bilang dia tidak berubah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di 'hari itu', dan kapan tepatnya 'hari itu'.

"Hey Kyo, tahukah kau, sebagian dana dari perayaan ini diambil dari uang Sanada-san. Jadi kami ceritanya berhutang padanya. Yah, kebodohan kami juga sih... nekat membuat acara, tapi tidak merencanakan dengan matang apabila terjadi devisit. Zaman susah, malah bikin perayaan, ahahahaha..." Tora tertawa mengingat kebodohannya.

"Kenapa kau buat acara ini?" Kyo penasaran, apakah omongan Makoto yang mengatakan acara ini untuk Yukimura bohong atau sungguhan.

"Tentu saja untuk ketua, dia telah bekerja banyak untuk Fujimori, untuk kami. Maka kami memberikan acara ini sebagai hadiah untuknya."

"Cuma karena hal itu? Tidak ada hal yang lain?"

"Iya kok! Hey Kyo, kau aneh sekali sejak keluar dari aula, ada apa sih?"

"Tidak, bukan urusanmu."

Tora manyun mendengar jawaban Kyo. Tahu begitu, dia tak usah jawab pertanyaan Kyo dari tadi.

"Katamu, dia juga ikut membiayai acara ini, dari mana dia dapatkan uang, apa orang tuanya kaya?"

"Dia orang yang biasa saja. Dia itu tipe pekerja keras. Mungkin saat ini, dia sedang kerja sambilan di suatu tempat agar cepat mendapatkan uang. Uang itu sekalian untuk biaya hidupnya dan sekolah. Duuuhhh.... niatnya ingin membuat kejutan untuk ketua, tapi malah dia yang direpotkan..."

Kyo terkesiap. _'Dia tidak pergi kemana-mana selama ini. Tetap ada di belakang mereka, mendorong dan mendukung. Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya... tapi berpikir buruk tentang Yukimura.'_

"Kyo, Kyo... jangan bengong, tanganmu keiris bisa gawat."

'Aku salah'

-xxx-


	8. Chapter 8

Haaaaa....=3 kenapa anak anjingku gak ada yang bisa aku ajak kerja sama untuk sedikit saja tenang, dan membiarkan aku ngerjain tugas-tugasku dengan nyaman...

"..." : ngomong

'...' : dalem hati

-xxx- : ganti setting

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Urusan untuk persiapan Halloween di sekolah sudah selesai. Besok dan lusa panitia akan bikin menara kecil-kecilan di lapangan dalam yang akan dikitari waktu perayaan, seperti acara voodoo. Siswa terakhir meninggalkan aula dan menguncinya dari luar. Dia mendapat bagian bikin kostum penyihir, dia tersenyum, lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sanada-san, semoga anda suka." Petang itu Fujimori terlelap dalam ketenangan membawa impian siswa-siswa untuk perayaan yang menyenangkan. Tak jauh dari gerbang Fujimori Kyo berjalan menuju rumahnya.

-xxx-

"Kau 'kan anak orang kaya,Kyo. Gak masalah kok, kalo sedikit aja bagi-bagi duit buat acara ini."

"Cara bicaramu menyebalkan. Memangnya siapa di sini yang punya duit?"

"Kau."

"Kenapa kau yang ngatur?"

"Ya...itu juga tak salah...nantinya kau juga yang menikmati"

"Haruskah aku ngasih duit?"

"Mmmm..... ya.... harus. Semua begitu kok. Jadi kau juga harus."

Kyo mengacungkan cutter pada Tora.

"Jangan seenaknya memerintahku!"

"I-i-i-iya Kyo, a-a-ku cuma bercanda."

Kyo melanjutkan pekerjaannya,sementara Tora ngedumel sendiri, karena dia bingung darimana lagi cari uang untuk nutup devisit anggaran. Maklum, dia sebenarnya seksi usaha dana, dan 5 hari lagi acara akan mulai. Masalahnya untuk konsumsi, belum dapat duit. Dasar Tora... Lama-lama Kyo terganggu juga ulahnya Tora.

"Rrrgghhh....kau berisik sekali jelek! Iya, aku bagi sedikit uangku. Toh juga bukan uangku, bisa seenaknya aku pakai."

_'Jika yang sedikit ini bisa bikin dia senang,aku tak masalah. Hey, apa yang aku pikirkan??? Kenapa aku mikirin dia? Ini untukku sendiri, untukku, biar aku gak diganggu jelek satu ini. Bukan untuk siapa-siapa.'_

"Horeyyy!!!!!! Horeeyyy!!!! Kehormatanku selamat!!!! Kau memang penolongku,Kyo...!!!! Aku tidak bisa mikir lagi kalo gak dapet duit, bisa-bisa kehormatanku ini melayang oleh Anthony-san. Ternyata kau tidak hanya enak diajak kerjasama dan teman mengobrol, kau juga sangat dermawan"

Lagi-lagi Kyo tersenyum melihat kelakuan bodoh orang disampingnya. Senyum kedua yang keluar dari mulut Kyo. Tora sibuk memuji-muji Kyo,dan terdengar suara protes dari berbagai sudut.

"Kecilkan suaramu, Tora bodoh!!!!"

_"Tidak ada yang salah dengan kedamaian..."_

-xxx-

'Sepertinya, keputusanku pindah kemari tepat.' Kyo berjalan lambat menyusuri jalan perfektur X yang agak basah kena gerimis. Sebentar-sebentar Kyo memainkan tali dari jumpernya, kelihatan dia bingung mau melakukan apa. Kehadiran Kyo tertangkap oleh beberapa anak-anak nganggur di pinggir jalan. Penampilan Kyo yang menggunakan baju sedikit lebih bagus dari mereka menarik perhatian gerombolan itu. Mereka mulai bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke arah Kyo.

"Hei bung! Jumpermu bagus." 3 orang mengitari Kyo, mengamat-amati sambil memegang-megang jumper Kyo. Kyo diam saja tidak bereaksi, 5 detik kemudian, dia bosan dan berjalan melanjutkan misinya ke rumah.

"Hei hei hei...mau ke mana...?" seorang yang menggunakan topi hitam menghalangi jalan Kyo.

"Pulang," Jawabnya dingin sambil tetap berjalan.

"Kau belum bisa pulang." Kyo cuek, dia ambil satu langkah ke kiri, kemudian berjalan lagi, tidak memperdulikan ucapan laki-laki itu. Ketiga orang itu kesal, menarik Kyo lewat jumpernya. Hampir saja Kyo terjungkal, namun dia bisa menahan keseimbangan. Kyo berbalik, menatap pada ketiga orang kurang kerjaan itu, kemudian melengos pergi.

"Hey kau, berani ya?!" Si topi hitam maju menyerang keluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya, menusuk lurus ke arah leher Kyo.

"Hmph... menyedihkan," Dengan berbisik dan gerakan yang cepat, Kyo menangkap tangan orang itu, memuntirnya lalu membanting ke aspal. Wajah si topi hitam bertemu dengan dingin dan kerasnya aspal. Kedua temannya yang melihat si topi hitam jatuh, ikut menyerang Kyo. Dari balik jaket kulit lusuh mereka, ada belati. Salah satunya mengayun-ayunkan belati itu ke arah Kyo. Kyo menghindar, namun tidak cukup cepat, dan pipinya tergores.

"Tidak seberuntung tadi,heh?" orang itu terkekeh. Kyo mengusap pipinya yang perih,menatap telapak tangannya yang diwarnai sedikit darah merah segar. Kyo menjilat darah itu lalu tersenyum menghina.

"Kalian semua menyedihkan." Kyo melemparkan tasnya ke samping lalu bergerak maju menyerang dua orang itu –ah tidak, tiga orang, yang satu sudah bangun- dengan tangan kosong. Namun rupanya, Kyo memang tidak seberuntung tadi. Tiga orang itu bisa membuat Kyo kewalahan, di beberapa bagian tubuhnya memar, terkena pukulan benda tumpul, entah apa itu. Sedangkan tasnya, diambil komplotan orang pengangguran tadi yang tiba-tiba datang nimbrung. Mereka bagaikan hyena yang menunggu sampai mangsa bisa dicuri sedangkan singa sedang berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan miliknya. Sungguh licik.

Buagh! Satu pukulan keras di dekat tengkuk Kyo, cukup membuat Kyo tersungkur di aspal yang semakin dingin. Gerombolan itu bersiap pergi setelah menjarah Kyo –walaupun mereka juga memar karena melawan Kyo- tapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar tawa dari dekat tiang listrik soak di sekitar mereka.

"Wah wah wah.... kalian lucu sekali, menjarah satu orang saja sampai butuh satu rombongan."

"Siapa kau?" tanya si topi hitam dengan nada marah, tidak suka kesenangannya terusik.

"Aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa, hanya orang lewat."

"Kalau tidak ada urusan pergi kau!"

"Ow..ow..ow... jangan marah begitu. Sepertinya kalian akan bersenang-senang, bolehkah aku ikut?"

"Tidak,bajingan!"

Kyo berusaha mendongakkan kepalanya, menyipitkan matanya menghalangi sinar yang terlalu terang dari lampu jalan di atasnya. Kyo terkejut, melihat orang yang kini dihadapi gerombolan gila nan bego itu.

'Yukimura'

Laki-laki berbelati maju duluan ingin menghajar Yukimura. Gerakan halus dan cepat Yukimura tidak terlihat,tahu-tahu Yukimura sudah dibelakangnya dan memukul tepat di tengkuk dengan keras. Orang itu menjerit kesakitan. Yukimura hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begini, kita tak bisa bersenang-senang bersama donk."

'Tatapan itu lagi'

Selama 10 menit pertarungan, hanya terdengar jeritan kesakitan dan erangan dari 5 orang dalam gerombolan itu. Mereka ketakutan, namun demi harga diri mereka tidak menyerah, tetap melawan Yukimura. Sedangkan Yukimura, meladeni mereka dengan senyum dan tawa khasnya. Kepala mereka dibenturkan ke tembok,darah mengucur dari hidung dan bibir mereka yang sobek, tangan dibuat dislokasi, dan pisau yang mereka bawa dengan tenangnya Yukimura sayatkan di tangan dan bagian tubuh manapun yang bernasib sial. Sentuhan terakhir, Yukimura menendang pantat si topi hitam dan membuat wajahnya sekali lagi berciuman dengan aspal.

"Ups, maaf." Kata Yukimura enteng. Keenam orang tadi menggeliat berusaha pergi.

"Aku ambil barang yang bukan milik kalian. Lain kali, jangan sembarangan ambil barang orang lain,ya?" kata Yukimura sambil mengayun-ayunkan pisau lipat pada si topi hitam yang terlentang, seperti ketika dia mengancam Kyo di kantin. Lalu, Yukimura melepaskan tangannya dari pisau itu, dan jatuhlah benda logam tersebut di sebelah kiri mata si topi hitam dan sedikit menggoreskan luka di telinga kirinya. Keenam orang tadi pergi dengan sempoyongan. Yukimura mengambil tas Kyo yang lusuh.

Tap tap tap, suara langkah kaki Yukimura mendekat ke Kyo yang kini sudah bisa duduk mepet ke tembok.

"Aku tidak lemah." Kyo berkata saat Yukimura menyerahkan tasnya. Kyo tidak berani menatap Yukimura secara langsung.

"Aku tahu itu, namun ada kalanya, kita membiarkan orang lain menolong kita." Tanpa menunggu ijin dari Kyo, Yukimura melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Kyo,membantunya berdiri. Tapi rupanya Kyo menolak, dia menepis tangan Yukimura. Yukimura kaget, tapi dengan segera mencubit bagian memar di perut Kyo.

"Aw!" pekik Kyo.

"Hehehe... sudahlah. Ayo, kubantu kau berdiri." Sekali lagi Yukimura melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Kyo. Kali ini Kyo tidak protes.

'Lain kali kubunuh kau' kutuk Kyo dalam hatinya.

Gerimis sudah berhenti,meninggalkan kubangan-kubangan kecil di jalan. Dua orang itu berjalan dalam kesunyian. Kyo mengamati bahwa arah perjalanan mereka bukan menuju rumahnya. Dia tak tahu ke mana dia pergi, namun kali ini dia memilih diam. Tiba-tiba Yukimura berhenti di salah satu apotek kecil. Mereka masuk, dan Yukimura meminta permanganat kalium,iodin dan beberapa plester untuk menutup luka. Yukimura mengeluarkan dompetnya, dan tampaklah beberapa lembar uang, cukup banyak. Kyo tahu uang apa itu, hasil kerja sambilan Yuki untuk perayaan Halloween. Kyo tertunduk.

Mereka meneruskan pejalanan, tak berapa lama, mereka sampai di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Naik ke lantai 2, kamar nomor 3 dari tangga utama. Yukimura masukkan kunci, memutar kenop, dan terbukalah pintu kamar tersebut.

"Selamat datang di rumahku."

-akhir chapter 8-

costae epilog

oahm...ternyata jadinya sepanjang ini dan alurnya jadi begini toh, chapter 8. alurnya cukup sesuai dengan yang aku harapkan. Hehehe, aku berencana menulis adegan Kyo dan Yukimura saat di rumah yukimura chapter depan... akan terjadi apa yah??? ~evil smirk~.

Catetan authro :

Adegan berantemnya kurang mantep yah? Maaf deh... berusaha jadi psycho, tapi kok moodnya belom nongol, cz kebayang anjing dogo argentino yang lucu *g nyambung cos..*

'_Jika yang sedikit ini bisa bikin dia senang,aku tak masalah. Hey, apa yang aku pikirkan??? Kenapa aku mikirin dia? Ini untukku sendiri, untukku, biar aku gak diganggu jelek satu ini. Bukan untuk siapa-siapa.'_ Tau 'kan, "dia" di sini merujuk pada siapa?

Maap yah Kyo, u aku jadiin sedikit keliatan lemah, tapi bukannya di manga kau juga kadang terlihat lemah? Wajar...wajar.... manusia.

Dan aku suka sekali meng-oprek-oprek Yukimura di sini, pokoknya chapter 8 n 9 akan jadi chapter khusus Yukimura dan Kyo. Ya-Ha! Gak sabar bikin Kyo semakin cinta ma Yukimura.

Tokoh-tokoh sampingan, untuk kali ini, kalian gak usah nongol dulu ya, tunggu aja di balik panggung.


	9. Chapter 9

Mari lanjutkan fanficnya...

"..." : ngomong

'...' : dalem hati

-xxx- : ganti setting

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Selamat datang di rumahku" Yukimura mencari saklar lampu di tembok samping, begitu ketemu, kapling Yukimura jadi terang. Kyo dipapah menuju kursi panjang yang cukup empuk di ruang tamu sempit. Tertatih-tatih mereka mencapai satu-satunya kursi di ruangan itu. Yukimura mendudukkan Kyo. Terdengar rintihan kecil saat pantat Kyo bertemu bantalan empuk di kursi.

"Maaf membawamu ke sini." Kata Yukimura sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan ke rak sepatu di samping pintu. Kyo mengamat-amati ruang tamu Yukimura. Hanya ada satu kursi panjang menghadap televisi kecil di seberangnya, satu rak buku yang tidak banyak berisi buku, dan sebuah akuarium di sudut yang lain. Kyo meneliti lebih lagi, dia melihat ada satu foto tergantung di dinding, foto ukuran 10 R. Karena cukup jauh, maka Kyo tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas foto siapa itu. Matanya menyapu ruangan sekali lagi, dan baru menyadari di samping kursi itu ada meja, di atasnya ada vas bunga kecil berisi bunga krisan dan sebuah pigura kecil berisi foto ukuran 5 R. Karena dekat, Kyo bisa melihat foto itu dengan jelas. Foto Yukimura, tidak seorang diri, berdua. Dengan seseorang, sepertinya laki-laki, karena orang itu memakai celana panjang, namun bagian wajah orang itu tertutup selotip hitam tebal. Di foto itu, Yukimura tertawa lebar dan rangkulan dengan orang di sebelahnya, tampak tanpa beban dan pandangan mata itu hidup, sungguh hidup.

'Tawa yang berbeda'

_"Kami kehilangan ketua kami yang dulu..."_

'Mungkinkah maksud dengan "kehilangan" itu, kehilangan tawanya yang seperti ini?' Kyo teringat kembali kata-kata Makoto siang tadi. Dia jadi semakin penasaran dengan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu. Kyo menjulurkan tangannya, meraih pigura di meja. Dia mencoba melepaskan selotip di kaca pigura itu. Tiba-tiba foto itu terambil dari tangannya, tertarik ke belakang.

"Sekali-kali, tahanlah rasa ingin tahumu. Hal yang ingin kau ketahui sering tidak sesuai dengan yang kau harapkan." Yukimura mengambil pigura dari tangan Kyo. Lalu meletakkan di tempat lain. Kyo menatap heran penuh selidik pada Yukimura.

"Foto siapa itu?"

"Tentu saja fotoku."

"Siapa yang disampingmu?"

"Who knows?"

Yukimura kini duduk di samping Kyo,membawa kotak obat di tangannya. Dia menaruh obat-obatan yang baru saja dia beli.

"Nah, kita bersihkan dulu lukamu," Yukimura mencelupkan kapas pada permanganat kalium. Kyo merebut dari tangan Yukimura.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Kyo lalu membuka kemejanya yang basah dan kotor,lalu membersihkan beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Yukimura cuman diam melihat Kyo yang agak kesulitan membersihkan lukanya. Dia mencelupkan kapas ke lagi, memperbaiki posisi duduknya untuk bisa membantu Kyo. Dia membersihkan luka di wajah Kyo. Kyo kaget dan menarik kepalanya ke belakang tiba-tiba.

"Tidak sakit kok Kyo." Yukimura tersenyum dan membersihkan luka-luka itu lagi. Kyo terdiam mengamati pergerakan tangan kecil Yukimura di wajahnya. Yukimura melakukannya dengan hati-hati hingga Kyo sama sekali tidak merasa kesakitan.

"Wajahmu berantakan Kyo..." gumam Yukimura.

'Tangan yang hangat' begitu menurut Kyo saat Yukimura menyentuh pipinya untuk bisa membersihkan dengan seksama.

-xxx-

"Wajahmu berantakan sekali, Kyo! Kau pasti habis berkelahi! Dasar anak tidak tahu malu. Bikin onar terus! Sana ke kamarmu, bersihkan luka-luka itu, dan jangan keluar dari kamar! Malam ini ayahmu akan menerima tamu penting! Entah apa tanggapan koleganya saat ia melihatmu yang seperti ini....hhhh...kau sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan!!" Ibunya ngomel ketika melihat baju Kyo yang sobek dan kotor kena lumpur.

Mendengar celotehan ibunya, Kyo hanya berjalan, berlalu tidak peduli menuju kamarnya. Sampai di kamar, Kyo membuka jendelanya dan duduk di beranda kamarnya berjam-jam, menatap langit yang kosong tanpa bintang. Angin malam yang dingin meniup luka-luka di tubuh Kyo yang masih baru, dan juga luka di hatinya yang selalu dianggap sebagai anak tidak berguna oleh keluarganya sendiri. Kyo menutup matanya. Di dalam matanya, dia membayangkan suatu saat dia bisa bertemu seseorang yang menerima dia.

-xxx-

"Kyo....Kyo...." Yukimura mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyo.

"Kau melamun..." Lalu Yukimura mengoleskan gel pada luka memar dan luka sobekan benda tajam di tubuh Kyo. Untuk luka memar, Yukimura pakai gel yang dikemas dalam selongsong berwarna pink, sedangkan untuk luka goresannya, pakai bioplasenton. Gel itu dingin, membuat Kyo sedikit merinding, selain dinginnya malam dan gel, juga karena jemari Yukimura menyentuh kulitnya. Kyo merasa asing dengan sensasi itu. Begitu nyaman dan menenangkan.

'Dia orang yang aku cari...' Kyo merasa dadanya hangat saat dia memikirkan Yukimura, dan degup jantungnya menjadi tidak teratur.

"Gel ini, mengandung heparin, supaya memar dan bengkak bisa cepat sembuh dan kempes, jadi kau merasa nyaman. Dan permanganat kalium lebih manjur daripada betadine"

"Tidak perlu kau jelaskan, yang penting aku sembuh." Jawab Kyo ketus.

"Hahahaa... kau selalu ketus pada semua orang ya, sekalian menghafal untuk ujian negara." Yukimura beranjak meninggalkan Kyo, menuju ruangan lain di apartemen Yukimura.

"Di sini ada pakaian yang agak kebesaran untukku, mungkin jika kau yang pakai muat, Kyo." Yukimura melemparkan kaos dan celana ¾ ke pangkuan Kyo. Sementara dia memungut pakaian Kyo yang kotor.

"Aku cuci bajumu, besok kau masih sekolah." Belum sempat Kyo bereaksi, Yukimura sudah menghilang di ruangan belakang, dan terdengar bunyi siulan dari bibir beberapa menit terdengar panci, sendok, dan alat masak lain beradu,dan tercium bau yang harum dari arah Yukimura.

Namun tiba-tiba:

Prang..! Glatak! Bunyi piring pecah dan jatuh,mengagetkan Kyo, dengan spontan, dia segera menuju ke arah dapur. Di situ dia melihat Yukimura sedang berdiri bersandar di tembok dengan punggungnya, sementara tangan kanan memegangi kepala bagian depannya (1).

"Ugh..." Yukimura merintih. Kyo mendekat ke arah Yukimura, perasaannya khawatir dan was-was.

"Hey...Yukimura!" Kyo menggoncang-goncangkan lengan atas Yukimura, "Aw!" pekik Yukimura. Kyo menarik tangannya, dan terlihat di telapak kanan Kyo ada darah. Tanpa menunggu adegan selanjutnya, Kyo menyingkap lengan baju kiri Yukimura, dan dijumpai ada luka yang cukup dalam menganga di situ. Sebelumnya Kyo tidak memperhatikan. Rahang atas dan bawah Kyo beradu, tanda dia kesal. Dia menyeret Yukimura ke kursi panjang, menudukkannya dengan agak kasar.

"Hati-hati,Kyo!" Yukimura protes dengan tindakan Kyo. Kyo diam saja, dia menyingkapkan lengan baju Yukimura. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, serasa ada silet yang mengiris jantungnya melihat luka di tangan Yukimura. Kotak obat masih di tempatnya, Kyo mengeluarkan kapas dan permanganat kalium bersiap membersihkan luka Yukimura.

"Aku-"

"Diam kau! Sekarang giliranku yang mengobati." Kyo membersihkan luka Yukimura dengan seksama, tampak raut serius di wajahnya. Terakhir, Kyo membalut luka Yukimura.

"Wah, terima kasih sekali,Kyo... aku sangat terbantu!" Yukimura menjabat tangan Kyo dengan kedua tangannya. "Terimakasih.... terimakasih.... terimakasih..... " Kyo tersadar sesuatu.

'Apa ada bagian lain tubuhnya yang terluka?'

"Buka bajumu, aku periksa tubuh bagian dalammu." Ada penolakan dari Yukimura.

"Ti-tidak perlu,Kyo...tak ada yang bermasalah..." Wajah Yukimura memerah. Tapi Kyo, adalah Kyo, yang akan menyingkirkan setiap orang yang menghalangi keinginananya. Dengan lihai dan cepat, dia bisa membuka seragam Yukimura, dan tampaklah bagian tubuh atas Yukimura. Ada beberapa luka memar di situ, tapi bukan luka yang serius. Kyo mengoleskan gel antimemar yang tadi digunakan Yukimura.

"Kau sampai berbuat sejauh ini..." gumam Kyo.

"Hmm? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Yukimura.

"Tak ada."

"Tapi aku mendengar kau berkata sesuatu."

Entah mendapatkan kekuatan darimana, tapi omongan Yukimura membuat Kyo merasa harus menjawabnya.

"Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa, tapi kau bersusah payah menolongku. Sampai kau luka-luka begini."

Yukimura heran mendengar jawaban Kyo. Dia menarik nafas panjang untuk kemudian menjawab Kyo.

"Karena kau murid SMA Fujimori. Semua orang di sana aku sayangi, dan jika mereka merasa kesulitan, pasti akan aku tolong. Yang kulakukan padamu adalah hal yang wajar."

"Hanya masalah kecil seperti itu, tidak seharusnya kau repot-repot..."

"Itu bukan masalah kecil, itu menyangkut Fujimori. Dan semua hal yang menyangkut Fujimori, menyangkut aku juga."

"Aku tidak mengerti.."

"Aku juga tidak memintamu untuk mengerti. Satu hal yang perlu dicatat, itu sudah jadi pilihanku, dan tak boleh seorangpun mengusik pilihanku itu." Tatapan Yukimura serius, Kyo terdiam.

'Melibatkan diri dengan orang-orang seperti itu berbahaya...'

"Itu... berbahaya..." Kyo berkata lirih, dia lagi-lagi mengatakan sesuatu dengan tidak sadar, dan meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Yukimura tersenyum menatap Kyo. Dua orang itu kini saling bertatapan.

"_Ada masa di mana hidup perlu sekali perubahan._

_Pergantian. Seperti musim._

_Musim semi kita sangat menyenangkan tapi musim panas sudah berlalu_

_Kita tak menikmati musim gugur, kini tiba-tiba udara begitu dingin_

_Begitu dingin hingga semuanya menjadi beku_

_Cita kita terlena dan salju mengejutkannya_

_Tapi jika kita terlena di atas salju, kau tak akan sadar kematian."_ (2)

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kehidupan mengalami pergolakan, fluktuatif, bergantian seperti musim. Kadang ada di atas, namun tak jarang pula berada di titik terbawah. Seperti itulah juga yang terjadi di perfektur X. Perubahan terjadi, tidak menikmati musim gugur yang indah, musim semi yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, dan tiba-tiba udara menjadi dingin. Hati orang tiba-tiba menjadi beku. Di mana adanya kehangatan? Di keadaan yang beku seperti ini, apa salahnya menciptakan kehangatan? Dan saat kehangatan itu bisa terwujud, tak ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan selain menjaga kehangatan itu. Menjaganya di dalam, dan di luar Fujimori." Yukimura mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyo, dan berganti menatap kosong ke foto yang tergantung tepat di seberangnya. Namun tidak sepenuhnya kosong, karena ternyata mata Yukimura berkaca-kaca.

"Yukimura..." bisik Kyo.

"Ah..hahahaha... bicara apa sih aku ini. Sekarang 'kan waktunya makan. Kyo, tolong kau siapkan mejanya, aku ambilkan makanan untukku dan untukmu." Yukimura melenggang pergi ke arah dapur.

"Yukimura!"

"Ya?" Pluk! Sebuah kaos putih menumbuk wajahnya.

"Pakai itu, ketua OSIS yang ceroboh."

"Terima kasih,Kyo." (3)

Makan malam berlangsung dengan singkat, tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua. Sepertinya mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Setelah membersihkan piring yang terakhir, Yukimura memberikan Kyo CTM.

"Minumlah ini, biar kau tidur, dan besoknya bisa segar lagi." Kyo tidak tahu apa itu, pil kuning kecil mungil yang diberikan Yukimura padanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu CTM, fungsinya sebagai antihistamin, mencegah peradangan, dan luka-lukamu jadi tidak nyeri. Efek sampingnya bikin ngantuk, dan kau bisa istirahat."

Kyo mengerutkan dahinya 'Dia ingin masuk ke bidang kedokteran?'

"Masa sih kau belum pernah meminumnya, Kyo... aku juga akan minum kok." Yukimura lalu mengambil segelas air putih, memberikannya pada Kyo, dan di tangannya juga ada pil CTM warna kuning ngejreng. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, kedua orang tadi meminum CTM. Untuk menunggu waktu reaksi obat, Yukimura mempersiapkan tempat tidur Kyo di kamar, sedangkan Kyo menonton televisi kecil di ruang tamu. Dia super bosan, tontonan tidak ada yang bagus, ingin mengajak Yukimura ngobrol, tapi dia bukan orang yang bisa untuk memulai pembicaraan, akhirnya Kyo bingung sendiri dan bengong menatap lurus ke arah televisi. Acara yang menyala adalah laporan cuaca, di situ mengatakan bahwa cuaca agak memburuk di minggu ini dan kemungkinan akan ada badai, tidak terlalu ganas,dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

Tiba-tiba pundaknya ditepuk dari belakang. Yukimura.

"Tempat tidurmu sudah aku siapkan, kau bisa tidur sekarang." Kyo gengsi ingin masuk ke dalam kamar Yukimura, dia bertahan di kursi panjang.

"Aku tidur di sini."

"Jangan begitu,Kyo. Tempat tidur yang sudah siap, seharusnya dipakai. Jadi, masuklah." Yukimura berdiri di depan Kyo,melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Lagipula hujan mulai turun lagi, di sini dingin, sebaiknya kau menghangatkan dirimu di dalam." Yukimura menunjuk kamarnya dengan telunjuk kirinya.

-xxx-

"Ibu...dingin...."

"Diam! Itu hukumanmu karena mempermalukan ayahmu di depan koleganya! Malam ini kau tidak boleh tidur di dalam! Tidur di gudang,sana!"

Suara wanita yang melahirkannya terdengar semakin menjauh,meninggalkan Kyo kecil kedinginan di gudang. Namun sayup-sayup dia bisa mendengar percek-cokan ayah ibunya yang saling menyalahkan masalah hal mendidik Kyo hingga dia bisa sebandel ini. Suara-suara yang penuh emosi, tensi tinggi, dan umpatan-umpatan keluar. Di dalam gudang, Kyo bertahan, memeluk kaki yang dilipat di depan dadanya, air matanya yang kering jadi saksi bisu kepedihan hati Kyo. Mulai hari itu, dia bertekad tidak akan mengeluarkan air mata lagi, bahkan ketika ibunya meninggal, dia sama sekali tidak berkomentar apapun, dan tak ada rasa sedih yang tergambar di wajahnya.

-xxx-

Kyo yang belum juga beranjak dari kursi panjang karena sekali lagi pikirannya kosong, ditarik paksa oleh Yukimura. Sedikit terkejut, Kyo mengibaskan tangannya, membuat pegangan Yukimura padanya terlepas. Ketika Yukimura akan protes, Kyo ternyata berjalan menuju kamar, Yukimura lega melihatnya.

Di kamar ukuran 3x4 terdapat dua futon lengkap dengan bantal dan selimut, sudah tegelar di lantai yang dilapisi selembar karpet yang tidak terlalu tebal.

"Kau tidurlah di sebelah barat. Sebaiknya cepat tidur, besok kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi." Kyo membaringkan dirinya di futon yang tersedia.

'Walaupun futon ini sudah lama, terasa nyaman..' Kyo memejamkan matanya menikmati empuk dan hangat futon yang dia tiduri. Yukimura yang duduk di samping Kyo, tidak langsung tidur. Dia masih sibuk membaca buku, ditemani sebuah lampu duduk yang cahayanya tidak terlalu terang. Kyo rupanya tahu kalau Yukimura belum berbaring, menarik kaos Yukimura untuk tidur. Tubuh Yukimura jatuh ke futon tempat Kyo berbaring dan menimpa tubuh Kyo. Deg! Deg! Deg!

"Maaf Kyo, kau pasti sakit." Yukimura buru-buru menarik badannya dari Kyo, dan siap mengambil obat lagi. Tapi tangannya ditahan Kyo, katanya "Tak perlu, sekarang kau tidur,bodoh!" Kyo menjitak kepala Yukimura, cukup keras dan bisa membuat Yukimura mengaduh dan memegangi bekas jitakan Kyo.

"Kyo, kau tidak sopan pada senpai!" Namun sia-sia, Kyo buru-buru membalikkan badannya membelakangi Yukimura dan melingkarkan bantal di telinganya, malas mendengar ocehan Yukimura. Yukimura tidak bisa menahan tawanya, dia tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Kyo yang kekanakan.

"Tak ada yang lucu, tidur!" Nada kesal terdengar dari ucapan Kyo. 'Ugh...memalukan...tapi yang tadi....' Kyo mengingat tangannya yang secara refleks menarik Yukimura untuk tidur. Di balik bantal yang melingkari kepalanya, wajah Kyo merah padam.

"Baiklah Kyo," Yukimura masuk ke dalam futonnya di samping futon Kyo,menarik selimut hingga sampai di batas lehernya.

Kyo melihat-lihat sekeliling, ada satu benda di dinding yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah pigura dengan ukuran yang cukup besar, berisi tulisan dengan tinta emas, beralaskan seperti kain flanel merah darah. Kyo membacanya. 'Puisi?'

_Jika mati adalah jalan yang harus dilalui._

_Maka sungguh ijinkan aku menggenggam tanganmu._

_Ketika kulepas satu-satu napas tersisa ini._

_Dan sepuluh jariku menegang kaku_ (4)

"Kau yang membuat puisi itu?" kata Kyo dari balik bantalnya.

"Bukan, itu temanku yang membuatnya."

Beberapa menit terjadi dead air, Yukimura tidak mengajak Kyo ngobrol atau mengoceh mengisi kekosongan waktu, Kyo mengedarkan pandangannya ke kamar Yukimura. Seperti kamar-kamar pada umumnya, meja kecil, futon, lemari, rak buku kecil. Standart-lah... dan mata Kyo kembali ke pigura yang tadi dilihatnya. Lampu duduk Yukimura masih menyala, dan Kyo bisa melihat ada tulisan lain selain puisi tadi. Kyoshiro Mibu.

'Kyoshiro Mibu?'

"Yukimura...apa "teman" yang menulis puisi itu Kyoshiro?" Kyo bertanya. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Yukimura..." Masih tak ada jawaban

"Yukimura! Aku bertanya pada....mu..." Kyo berbalik badan, melihat ke futon di sebelahnya, ternyata di situ Yukimura sudah mendengkur halus. Tidur. Kyo jadi malu sendiri, mengajak orang yang sudah tidur bicara, jelas takkan ada menatap wajah Yukimura yang tidur, tanpa sadar wajahnya sudah di dekat pipi Yukimura. Dia buru-buru menarik kepalanya. Kyo terdiam beberapa menit, melihat gerakan dada Yukimura yang kembang kempis.

'Selamat tidur,Yukimura'

chapter 9 selesai -

epilog

cara berdirinya Yukimura waktu pusing habis kebanyakan pake sekireigan di volume 27. uuuggghhh...volume 25-27 itu adalah volume yang berisi bukti2 Kyo n Yukimura lagi kencan ~cm org gila aj yg bilang bertarung dgn taruhan nyawa adalah kencan~

salah satu dialog di film Paris Je T'aime, hekekeke...aku suka dialog ini, menurutku cucok kalo aku taruh di fanficQ. Ada sedikit editan, di bagian "Cita kita terlena..." kalo aslinya cita diganti cinta.

sewaktu adegan itu, mereka berdua belum ganti baju loh, jadi Kyo n Yukimura sama2 g pake atasan...~mimisan~

puisi comotan lagi, dari buku antologi puisi Les Cyberlettres ~kalo g salah tulis~, puisi singkat padat jelas, dan sesuai banget dengan tema fanfic.

Yay! Oh my goodness...udah nyampe chapter 9 rupanya, hm...ini baru 30% dari plot yang kubikin...entah bakal jadi berapa panjang, aku juga g tahu. Terimakasih untuk semua yang baca apalagi nge-review.


	10. Chapter 10

Samurai Deeper Kyo belongs to Kamijyo Akimine.

Promise belongs to costae...

"...": ngomong

'...': pikir

-xxx-: ganti setting

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Selamat makan...!" Yukimura berseru riang, sedangkan Kyo cuma menatap dengan ekspresi yang sulit dikatakan pada mangkuk di depannya. Menu sarapan pagi ini, Yukimura membuatkan mie instant dengan tambahan paprika dan potongan kecil ayam. Sebenarnya makanan itu enak, hanya saja karena itu hal baru bagi Kyo, dia berulang kali mengernyitkan dahinya menatap masakan Yukimura.

"Kenapa Kyo? Apakah masakanku tidak enak?" Yukimura melihat tingkah laku Kyo yang aneh dengan tatapan khawatir, takut jika makanan yang dia buat tidak sesuai dengan lidah dan perut orang kaya satu ini. Yukimura baru ingin menarik mangkuk Kyo dan Kyo buru-buru berkata "Enak. Makananmu enak." Kyo mengambil sumpitnya dan makan dengan lahap. Yukimura lega mendengarnya, dia takut kalau gara-gara masakannya, Kyo keracunan, lalu mati. 'Makanannya bahkan lebih enak daripada bikinan pembantuku di rumah.' Kyo makan dengan lahap dan di dalam hatinya dia senang.

Jam menunjukkan waktu pukul 8.00. Mangkuk,sumpit, dan alat makan lainnya sudah dibersihkan dan disimpan, mereka siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Yukimura mengunci pintu apartement lalu memasukkan ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Ayo berangkat,Kyo." Yukimura mengajak Kyo. Yukimura berjalan di depan Kyo. Yukimura sudah menyuruh Kyo untuk berjalan di sampingnya, tapi Kyo bersikeras ingin berjalan di belakang Yukimura. 'Jaga-jaga jika ada hal buruk dari belakangnya.'

Sepanjang perjalanan, Yukimura membuka pembicaraan dengan Kyo supaya tidak terjadi kebekuan di antara mereka. Biarpun Yuki lebih banyak bicara ketimbang Kyo, tapi omongan Yukimura tidak pernah dicuekin Kyo. Dengan penuh perhatian dia mendengarkan setiap perkataan Yukimura, dari hal-hal idealis imajinatif hingga hal-hal realistis dan humoris. Sesekali Kyo menanggapi dengan tawa dan senyum ketika Yuki membicarakan hal yang lucu, kadang juga dia berkata "Aku ikut sedih..." saat pembicaraan mengarah ke hal yang menyedihkan, dan protes ketika pendapat Yukimura tidak sesuai dengan hatinya. Kyo sangat menikmati perjalanan ke sekolahnya bersama Yukimura.

Di tengah perjalanan, mereka menemukan seekor kucing tergeletak di pinggir jalan, dengan luka di kaki yang sepertinya bekas robekan yang cukup dalam. Kyo yang kebetulan kini berjalan di depan Yukimura yang pertama melihatnya, namun dia berlalu begitu saja. Setelah berjalan agak jauh ke depan dari tempat si kucing tergeletak, Kyo sadar, Yukimura tidak mengikutinya. Kyo menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Yukimura sedang jongkok di dekat kucing tadi. Kyo berlari menuju Yukimura dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Carikan rivanol." Yukimura langsung menyuruh Kyo begitu dia tiba di dekatnya. "dan juga kapas serta plester." Yuki menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada Kyo. Kyo bingung, Yukimura berseru "Cepat carikan,Kyo!" seolah terbangun dari mimpi, Kyo segera berlari mencari toko terdekat yang menjual barang-barang yang dibutuhkan Yukimura.

Sementara itu, Yukimura berusaha membersihkan luka si kucing. Si kucing tidak berhenti mengeong kesakitan. Ketika kakinya disentuh, dia langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan mencakar tangan Yukimura.

"Ssshhh....tenanglah manis," Yukimura berusaha menenangkan si kucing sambil menahan perih di tangannya. Tak berapa lama, Kyo datang. Syukurlah, semua barang yang Yukimura butuhkan berhasil didapatkan Kyo.

"Ini." Kyo menyerahkan barang-barang pesanan Yukimura. "Terima kasih." Yukimura menerima bawaan Kyo. Kyo terkejut melihat bekas cakaran di tangan Yukimura, kini tangan yukimura yang putih mulus itu jadi terhiasi oleh goresan-goresan dengan panjang sekitar 2 cm dan lebar 1mm, tak lupa beberapa lubang kecil tanda gigitan si kucing. 'Kucing kurang ajar...' begitu pikir Kyo.

Yukimura menyerahkan si kucing pada Kyo. Kyo menerima dengan bingung.

"Tolong kau pegangkan kucing ini, sementara aku memberi perawatan bagi lukanya." Kyo menatap kucing cokelat dengan tipe warna tabby berbulu pendek di tanganya. Tatapan Kyo bisa dibilang berisi kemarahan pada si kucing karena telah mencakar tangan Yukimura. Mata Kyo yang bersinar menakutkan ternyata manjur untuk membuat si kucing terdiam.

Yukimura merawat luka di kaki kucing dengan seksama. Pertama-tama dia menggunting rambut di sekitar bulu, membersihkan lukanya sekali lagi, kemudian menaruh kapas ber-rivanol untuk mencegah infeksi luka luar dari agen infeksi. Yukimura berdiri dari posisinya, berkata pada Kyo. "Ayo, kita ke klinik. Aku tahu dokter hewan di dekat sini."

Mereka berdua berjalan cepat-cepat menuju tempat praktek dokter hewan yang diketahui Yukimura. Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah Fujimori, Kyo bahkan kenal daerah situ,cuman, dia tidak pernah mengamati kalau ada praktek dokter hewan. Mereka membuka pintu, terdengar bunyi lonceng kecil tergantung di atas pintu untuk menjadi tanda ada klien datang. Dalam waktu singkat, seorang dokter yang umurnya kira-kira sepantaran dengan Muramasa datang menyambut mereka. Dokter itu tersenyum ke arah Yukimura lalu ke Kyo dan seketika wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kaget.

"Pagi Yukimura,lho... bukannya Kyoshiro...." omongan dokter langsung dipotong Yukimura.

"Selamat pagi dok, aku bawa kucing, kakinya robek agak dalam, mungin kena pagar besi." Yukimura berjalan mendekatkan kucing yang dibawanya ke dalam ruang praktek meninggalkan Kyo yang diselimuti tanda tanya.

'Orang ini tahu siapa Kyoshiro? Berarti Kyoshiro adalah orang yang dekat dengan Yukimura,karena di kamarnyapun ada hasil pekerjaan Kyoshiro.' Kyo lalu berkeliling di klinik kecil yang sekaligus sebagai pet shop sambil masih berpikir hal yang mengganjalnya tadi.

"Hey, kau masih ingin lihat-lihat?" Yukimura tahu-tahu sudah ada di belakang Kyo bersama si dokter.

"Datanglah lagi,Yukimura." Si dokter melambaikan tangan saat Yukimura dan Kyo keluar dari klinik hewan. Yukimura membalas dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan, sedangkan Kyo hanya menundukkan kepala lalu mengikuti ke arah Yukimura pergi. Dalam perjalanan,Kyo bertanya pada Yukimura.

"Hey,Yukimura. Siapa Kyoshiro?" Tetap berjalan, Yukimura bertanya balik pada Kyo.

"Buat apa kau tanya itu?"

"Tadi malam aku melihat nama itu tertulis pada puisi di kamarmu, dan tadi dokter itu memandangku dengan tatapan heran dan menggumam 'Kyoshiro'. Siapa dia? Orang yang penting bagimu?"

Yukimura tidak langsung menjawab, baru sekian detik setelahnya dia bicara.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, buat apa bertanya?" Kyo tertegun. Dari nada bicaranya terasa kalau Yukimura tidak mau menyinggung apapun tentang orang bernama Kyoshiro. Bagi Kyo, itu hal yang harus diselidiki, apalagi Yukimura berkata dia adalah orang yang penting dalam hidup Yukimura.

Mereka memasuki gerbang Fujimori, melewati halaman, lalu masuk ke gedung utama, tempat kelas-kelas berada.

"Yo! Kyo!" Dari belakang, Kyo sudah ditempeli oleh Tora. Dia berpaling ke sebelah kanannya, hendak berpamitan pada Yukimura. Yukimura melewati Kyo tanpa bicara, wajahnya menatap lantai, sebersit sendu tersirat dari wajahnya, dan dia melenggang pergi cepat dari depan kelas Kyo.

"Ow...sampai jumpa Sanada-senpai! Nanti kita bertemu saat persiapan Halloween." Tora bereteriak pada Yukimura yang sudah jauh berjalan. Yukimura mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjukkan ibu jarinya pada Tora. Kyo menatap kepergian Yukimura.

'Ada yang tidak beres.' Dia menyerahkan tasnya pada Tora, "Taruh tasku." Tora menerimanya dengan bingung, dan tanpa menunggu Yukimura menghilang di belokan menuju tangga ke lantai 3, tempat kelasnya, Kyo mengejar Yukimura. Sayang sekali, Yukimura lebih cepat, tapi Kyo tidak menyerah, dia masih berlari ke kelas Yukimura.

Sampai di ujung lorong kelas 3, Kyo berhenti. Di lorong penuh anak-anak kelas 3 berseliweran, menunggu jam pelajaran dimulai dengan mengobrol atau mengerjakan latihan soal. Kelas 3-2. Di depannya, Kyo melihat Anthony menyambut Yukimura. Yukimura tidak langsung masuk, dia berhenti,berbicara dengan Anthony. Tak lama, wajah Anthony tampak sedih, dia lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Yukimura. Lalu Anthony berbicara sesuatu pada Yukimura, dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Anthony. Kini, wajah Anthony cerah lagi saat Yukimura sudah senyum. Anthony mengajak Yukimura masuk dengan merangkulnya. Saat masuk, tatapan Anthony tepat mengenai mata Kyo. Anthony memandang Kyo dengan kesan 'ck-ck-ck-kau-ini-hhh...-'. Diberi tatapan seperti itu, Kyo sedikit tidak terima, tapi dia bisa menahan diri dan kembali ke kelasnya.

-chapter 10 selesai-

Gomenasai everybody...updatenya lama...huff...ide cerita sempat menguap, jadi harus dirangkai lagi. Read n reviewnya ditunggu...


	11. Chapter 11

costae : dengan ini saya menyatakan bahwa Samurai Deeper Kyo adalah milik saya.....

Kamijyo : sejak kapan?

Costae : sejak sekarang...

Kamijyo : apa kau mendengar suara angin?

Costae : denger kok....denger ~gemeter~ i-i-iya....Samurai Deeper Kyo belongs to Kamijyo Akimine

Costae : huf..huf...huff....capek...~bawa mesiu se-tong,dinamit, minyak tanah, bensin,dsb.~ ini adalah persediaan kalau para pembaca protes gara-gara update kelamaan.... ~silakan bakar author habis ini~

"..." : ngomong

'...' : ngomong di dalam hati

-xxx- : ganti setting

Tok tok tok. Terdengar suara pintu ruang OSIS diketuk 3 kali.

"Masuk."

"Permisi,ketua."

"Oh kau Sasuke? Ada urusan apa?" yukimura menyambut Sasuke dengan senyum simpulnya. Sasuke menyerahkan Yukimura sebuah koran bertanggal hari kemarin.

"Apa ini?"

"Bacalah berita di kolom kedua. Keadaan terasa semakin gawat. Pemerintah pusat sepertinya masih menutup mata akan krisis ini, padahal gerakan-gerakan bawah tanah mulai menunjukkan ancamannya. Dikhawatirkan...akan terulang kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu." Yukimura kembali ke kursinya.

"Tidak bisa dihindari lagi ya...?" gumamnya.

"Ada satu lagi,Ketua. Pagi ini aku mendapat surat dari SMA Kinan-One, dia mengajak kita untuk bergabung dengan mereka melakukan 'gerakan'."

Yukimura menegakkan kepalanya memandang Sasuke. "Kinan-One?"

"Anda tahu sendiri 'kan, Ketua. Mereka adalah salah satu SMA yang berbahaya. Namun, keadaan kita sekarang terjepit. Dalam situasi begini, kalau kita tidak ikut melakukan 'gerakan' , maka sekolah kita akan menjadi musuh satu kota. Di sisi lain, apabila kita melakukan 'gerakan', janji anda dengan Kyoshiro-senpai akan..."

"Rusak." Jawab Yukimura cepat.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan, ketua?"

"Sudah jelas, kita harus menghadapi keadaan ini dengan cara kita sendiri."

Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdegup amat kencang, antara semangat bercampur dengan kegelisahan, membuat perutnya mulas. Namun akhirnya, rasa semangat itulah yang membuat dia mengambil sikap.

"Aku akan terus mendukungmu,Ketua." Sasuke menunduk memberi penghormatan bagi Yukimura dengan suara yang mantap.

"Aku bergantung padamu, Sasuke."

Suasana menjadi hening dan tegang.

"Pesta Halloween??? Bagaimana persiapannya?" Yukimura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ketua!!!" Makoto tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang OSIS. ""Ketua! Kau harus cari pakaian putri raja!!!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Yukimura bingung.

"Hihihi..." si sekretaris OSIS terkikik memperlihatkan senyumnya yang manis. "Ketua kebagian jatah bekostum pesta Halloween!"

"Sepertinya aku tidak punya waktu untuk menyiapkan pakaian putri. Pulang sekolah, aku harus membantu di klinik, apalagi kasus sedang banyak."

"Kalau masalahnya seperti itu, serahkan saja padaku!" Makoto menawarkan dirinya. "Aku akan membuat Ketua bersinar di pesta."

-xxx-

Satu hari menjelang pesta Halloween, panitia melakukan finishing pada persiapan, baik panggung, hiasan, dan juga kostum. Kyo sendiri kebagian menjadi dracula, sedangkan Tora menjadi warewolf. Mereka berdua akan mempersiapkan kostum di apartemen Kyo yang besar, walaupun kalau dibilang nyaman juga enggak, kan Kyo teledor. Sementara itu Makoto mencari pernak pernik hiasan baju putri raja untuk Yukimura.

Masuk ke apartemen Kyo, Tora terkagum-kagum, karena ruangannya gede banget. Beda jauh sama tempat tinggal Tora, yang sempit dan langit-langitnya rendah. Tora menaruh barang-barang yang sudah mereka beli di lantai. Apartemen Kyo memang besar, tapi gak ada isinya ~perabotan gak lengkap, tapi barang berserakan banyak~, dan terasa kosong.

"Ck ck ck..Kyo.....apartemen segede gini, kamu tinggali sendirian?? Aku gak nolak kalau kau nawarin room-mate ke aku."

"Aku tak sudi berbagi denganmu."

"Huuu....seperti biasa,...pelit!"

Kyo cuek nanggepin omongannya Tora. Dia melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi, mengganti bajunya yang udah bau keringat. Malam ini dia dan Tora akan lembur bikin kostum, dan besok tidak ada pelajaran. Acara di sekolah cuman pesta Halloween.

Air pancuran mengguyur pikiran Kyo yang lumayan semrawut. Tugas sekolah, tugas kepanitiaan, dan pikirannya pada sosok Yukimura.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dia? Kejadian 2 tahun lalu apa? Sesuatu yang besar, membuat kepribadiannya berubah?' Kyo mengambil sabun, lalu menggosok seluruh badannya dari wajah sampai kaki. Setelhnya dia membilas tubuhnya merata.

'Wajah murungnya tadi pagi itu...' Kyo mematikan keran pancuran dan mengambil handuk. Dia lilitkan handuk putih ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. ~costae mbayangin body perfect punya kyo, jadi mimisan~

"Mandi sana!" kyo lemparkan handuk ke Tora. Tora menerima dengan bingung.

"Aku menginap di sini?"

"Iya. Cepat sana, aku tidak suka mencium bau kecutmu!"

Tora tersenyum lebar, dia melompati sofa menuju kamar mandi.

"Whoaaaa......ada bath tub! Aku pakai ya,Kyo!" Kyo buru-buru berlari dari dapur ke kamar mandi. Membuka pintu yang baru tertutup setengah. Tampang galak Kyo terpasang melihat Tora yang sedang melucuti pakaiannya.

"Bath tub itu bukan untukmu!! Awas kalau kau pakai!!" mata merah Kyo menyala terang.

"I-i-iya Kyo...." Jawab Tora ngeri. Kyo tersenyum sinis. "It's good if you understand."

-xxx-

Makoto, Sasuke, Anthony, dan Yukimura berkumpul di rumah Makoto setelah Yukimura selesai membantu di klinik. Kebetulan, orang tua Makoto sedang di luar kota, mereka bisa leluasa memakai rumah, dan membiarkan barang berserakan. Di antara 4 orang itu, Makoto tampak paling riang.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mendandani ketua pakai kostum putri!" ooohhh...begitu toh...ternyata selera Makoto tidak jauh beda dengan selera author. Makoto grusak grusuk di dekat salah satu kotak besar di samping lemari tv. Seperti menemukan harta karun, dia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi isi kotak tersebut. Keluarlah, sebuah kimono dengan bahan yang adem, dan tipis, berwarna ungu lembut, motif bunga sakura ukurannya agak besar, dan burung phoenix. ~kya...KyoYuki banget~. Kedua laki-laki memandang baju itu dengan tampang swt.

"Ma-Makato,,,kau yakin? Dengan baju ini? Yukimura?" Anthony bertanya. Makoto mengangguk mantap, matanya bersinar, dan seperti ada efek gunung berapi siap meletus di belakang Makoto. Semangat Makoto amat berkobar. Yukimura menanggapi dengan tertawa.

"Anthony-senpai! Ketua sangat cocok pakai baju ini! Lihat saja pinggangnya yang ramping, kakinya yang kecil, dan rambutnya yang berkilau ini!" Makoto berkata sambil berputar-putar di sekeliling Yukimura, menunjukkan setiap kelebihan Yukimura.

"Makoto....jangan bertindak aneh-aneh pada ketua!" Sasuke menggeram.

"Apakah ketua suka?"

"Tentu saja aku suka,Makoto. Sebenarnya aku ingin mencoba ber-cosplay, dan inilah saatnya. Hahahaha.."

Makoto,Sasuke, dan Anthony mendengarnya berasa lega.

'Ya, teruslah tertawa seperti itu,ketua.'

Tidak sampai di situ saja, Makoto segera memakaikan seperangkat baju hime ke tubuh Yukimura. Makoto puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Yukimura sudah berubah dari yukimura sehari-hari. Di depan Makoto sekarang, berdiri seorang hime yang anggun, namun memiliki pancaran wibawa yang sangat besar, dan terasa kesejukan di sekitarnya. Jantung Makoto berdegup kencang, dia tak menyangka, Ketua Yukimura tidak cuman cocok pakai kostum itu, tapi amat sangat cocok. Tanpa sadar, wajah Sasuke dan Anthony memerah melihat perubahan Yukimura, Makoto menginjak kaki mereka, dan memelototi,lalu tersenyum licik.

'Keren 'khan aku???'

Tak hanya Yukimura yang didandani Makoto, Sasuke dan Anthony juga. Mereka mendapat kostum bajak laut, Anthony menjadi kaptennya, sedangkan Sasuke prajuritnya. Makoto memakaikan Sasuke ikat kepala ala bajak laut.

"Sasuke, besok, jangan sampai pengawasanmu lengah. Aku yang kebetulan tidak ikut berpesta kostum, akan membantu mengawasi. Jangan sampai ada celah sedikitpun yang memungkinkan gangguan masuk ke pesta kali ini, terutama Kinan-One" Bisik Makoto.

"Serahkan padaku." Jawab Sasuke.

-xxx-

Kyo dan Tora memandang diri mereka di cermin kamar Kyo. Di situ ada dracula cuakeeppp... ~author lebay~ dan warewolf yang cocok dibilang balita warewolf, karena Tora gagal membuat kostum yang menunjukkan seramnya warewolf. Kyo memandang dirinya dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki. Rambutnya memang dia memilih untuk tidak ditata secara khusus, dibiarkan seperti gayanya ketika ke sekolah, hanya saja diberi sedikit gel rambut. Jubahnya berwarna hitam di luar, dan merah di bagian dalam. Kerah jubahnya tinggi dan lebar. Tuxedo hitam gelap yang tadi siang dia beli, terlihat serasi dengan jubah yang mereka buat. Kyo memasangkan gigi taring palsu. Ugghh...agak pegal juga di kali pertama pakai, karena taring buatan itu belum menyesuaikan dnegan kontur mulut Kyo.

"Keren! Ini sih keren!!!" Tora berdecak kagum memandangi dirinya di cermin. "Kau juga sangat cakep,Kyo....wahhh..besok pasti fans cewekmu bertambah signifikan!"

'Hmph...aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka.'

"Bereskan semuanya." Kata Kyo sambil mulai melucuti pakaian dan menata di meja kamarnya. "Aku mau tidur."

"Oke...aku juga capek."

Kyo menyuruh Tora tidur di kamar yang lain. Tentunya Tora senang bukan main, bisa tidur di tempat yang super enak. Di dalam hati, dia merasa bersyukur bisa berteman dengan Kyo.

"Selamat malam,Kyo." Tora menutup pintu kamarnya meninggalkan Kyo. Kyo kembali, tapi dia tidak langsung tidur. Dia buka komputer miliknya, dan mulai mencari sesuatu di internet.

'FUJIMORI TAHUN 20xx'. Enter.

Kyo membuka satu persatu link. Di setiap link menyajikan liputan yang berbeda di Fujimori. Di setiap bulan, di akhir bulan, ada ulasan tentang berita yang terjadi di Fujimori. Namun, pada bulan Desember dan Januari tidak ada catatan kegiatan di sekolah, padahal di tahun sebelum dan sesudahnya, ada catatan. Kyo menganggap hal itu sebuah keanehan.

'PERFECTUR X desember januari TAHUN 200xx'. Enter.

Keluar lagi beberapa link dan berita. Satu link menarik perhatian Kyo. Desember Januari Neraka Perfectur X. Kyo meng-klik satu kali, dan keluarlah berita tentang kerusuhan yang pernah terjadi. Kyo kecewa, menurutnya berita itu sama saja dengan berita kerusuhan yang ada di tempat lain,tidak ada yang special.

'_Sejak kejadian 2 tahun lalu, ketua kehilangan senyumnya..' _Kyo teringat kata-kata Makoto.

'Kejadian paling mencolok di Perfectur X 2 tahun lalu adalah kejadian ini. Apa yang terjadi pada Fujimori?'

Kyo terlalu keras berpikir, hingga dia tertidur di depan komputer yang kemudian mati secara otomatis.

-xxx-

Pesta Halloween rencannya akan dimulai pada jam 18.00, tentu saja panitia sudah harus datang sebelum jam segitu. Mereka memeriksa setting panggung, konsumsi, keperluan saat pesta kostum, hiasan-hiasan dipastikan tidak akan copot dari tempatnya. Makoto dan anak buahnya kebagian menjaga tempat acara, sementara panitia yang lain bisa pulang dan berganti kostum.

Pukul 17.00 siswa-siswa mulai berdatangan. Kostum berwarna warni meriah menghias Fujimori sore itu. Kyo datang bersama Tora. Kyo yang sore itu terlihat sangat keren, langsung menarik perhatian dari kaum hawa.

'Hmph...si kyo keren juga...' gumam Makoto. 'Tapi ketua pasti tak kalah mempesona sore ini.' Dia senyam senyum ingat penampilan Yukimura kemarin, saat didandani.

Di dalam ruang olah raga, dekorasi serba gelap terpasang dengan anggun. Kelelawar bergelantungan, mawar hitam di dalam beberapa vas, hiasan peti mati, dan lampu-lampu dari labu yang memancarkan sinar temaram memenuhi ruangan. Seram, tapi berasa elegan dan romantis ~coba di kampus oe bisa dibikin ky begini~. Siswa sudah memadati ruang olah raga, sekitar 300 orang siswa beserta guru hadir di sana. MC maju ke atas panggung, membuka acara dan membaca susunan acara. Oh iya, di ruang olah raga ini, kursi yang disediakan hanya sedikit, jadi bagi siapapun yang datang, lebih baik berdiri saja.

Perhatian semuanya tertuju pada panggung di depan. Satu per satu orang-orang penting di sekolah dan kepanitiaan memberikan sambutan.

-xxx-

"Kyo, kau diam di kamar. Jangan sekali-kali menampakkan wajahmu ke depan tamu-tamu." Kyo terlahir dari istri ketiga ayahnya. Menurut aturan keluarga yang berlaku, anak dari istri ketiga dan seterusnya ~kalau si bapak nikah lagi nikah lagi~, tidak memiliki hak untuk memperoleh warisan keluarga, namun, si ayah harus tetap bertanggung jawab hingga si anak lulus kuliah.

'Benar-benar keluarga busuk. Kalau begini caranya, untuk apa dulu aku dilahirkan? Toh aku juga tidak dianggap bagian dari keluarga ini.' Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Kyo, saat dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Perfectur X.

Saat Kyo masih kecil, dia hanya bisa menatap enaknya pesta dari jendela intip kamarnya. Mata dan mulutnya sering terbuka lebar terkagum akan banyaknya makanan yang terhidang. Pernah suatu kali, dia mencuri kesempatan ikut pesta, tapi ketahuan. Sehabis itu, ayahnya marah besar, dan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Dasar anak tidak tau diri! Hidup saja sudah untung, masih ingin merusak acaraku hari ini,Hah!???" Bentakan itu tidak seharusnya diterima oleh anak sekecil Kyo.

-xxx-

Tiba giliran sambutan dari panitia, diwakilkan oleh Anthony. Setelahnya, pesta resmi dimulai. Ada pertunjukan ansamble dari kelompok siswi berkostum peri, pertunjukan nyanyi tunggal, band, dan beberapa pertunjukan yang lain.

-xxx-

"Makoto.... ada yang mencurigakan?"

"Sampai saat ini tidak ada,Sasuke."

"Awasi terus."

"Baik."

-xxx-

Musik yang lebih lembut mengalun. Tanpa dikomando,beberapa siswa mencari pasangan dan mulai berdansa. Kyo yang tampak charming tentu saja sudah diantri oleh beberapa siswi, semuanya...Kyo tolak.

"Tora, urus mereka." Kyo berusaha melarikan diri dari kejaran siswi-siswi.

'Tch...tidak lebih baik daripada tidak berpesta.'

Kyo berhenti di salah satu sudut ruang olah raga, ketika dia berjalan mundur, tidak sengaja dia menubruk seseorang yang sedang berdiri di situ. Bruk. Kyo berbalik melihat apa yang dia tubruk. Cewek berambut hitam legam panjang jatuh sempurna memakai hiasan rambut yang cantik serasi sekali dengan kimono ungu lembut motif bunga sakura dan burung phoenix yang dia kenakan. Kyo terkesima. Beberapa senpai mendatangi tempat Kyo, dia mendorong Kyo untuk menjauh. Kyo tersinggung, dia persiapkan tinjunya, tapi...

"Don't ruin this party." Kata cewek itu sambil merentangkan tangannya di depan wajah Kyo. Kyo berhenti dan cewek tadi pergi bersama senpai-senpai kelas dua. Kyo memilih untuk duduk menyendiri, dracula penyendiri. Dia memejamkan matanya, merasakan sejumput suasana tenang dibuai alunan musik. Rupanya Kyo tidak sadar kalau dia ketiduran. Kyo baru terbangun ketika pipinya ditepuk. Tubuh Kyo bergerak kaget, dilihatnya cewek berkimono ungu tadi.

"Kau tadi ingin berdansa denganku, Dracula-dono?" jantung Kyo berdegup cepat, dia merasa kenal suara ini, namun dia tidak bisa memastikan ini suara milik siapa. Lagipula ruangan yang temaram membuat pandangan Kyo tidak jelas. Kyo cuman mengangguk,meraih tangan kecil si cewek. Mereka berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Kyo melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang cewek yang beberapa centi lebih pendek dari Kyo, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri si cewek. Dualnagkah ke depan, tiga langkah ke kiri, dua langkah mundur, dan seterusnya, gerakan mereka sungguh indah berpadu dengan melodi yang mengalun. Pemandangan yang sangat sempurna, dracula tampan dengan hime cantik. Berdua, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Dilihat dari manapun, mereka cocok (#).

Alunan musik berganti menjadi semakin cepat ~bayangkan Cantarellanya Vocaloid~. Kyo dan sang hime rupanya tidak kesulitan menyesuaikan gerakan. Lampu menyorot mereka berdua, barulah Kyo menyadari siapa yang di hadapan dia. Memang, Kyo sempat ragu akan tebakannya. Berkat riasan di wajah dan hiasan rambut, Yukimura benar-benar tersamarkan. "Yukimura..." Kyo tersenyum, begitu pula Yukimura. "Rupanya kostumku tidak bisa menipu kau,Kyo."

Pesta berlangsung lancar tanpa gangguan. Dia akhir acara, Yukimura mengucapkan terimakasih kepada semua pihak yang sudah membuat acara pesta Halloween terlaksana. Banyak orang terkejut karena cewek paling cantik di pesta tak lain tak bukan adalah ketua OSIS mereka sendiri. Di luar, Makoto cekikikan, merasa menang.

Kyo sudah kembali ke kamarnya dan Tora sudah tewas ~tidur lelap~ di kamar tamu. Di dalam kamar,Kyo berusaha mati-matian untuk tidur, tapi belum juga sukses. Di lain pihak...

-xxx-

"Hehehehehehe...di situ rupanya kau sembunyi,anak iblis Kyo. Kau akan aku pakai untuk memuluskan rencanaku." Seseorang di Kinan-One tertawa licik, entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

a.n

terimakasih untuk mp3 yang setia nemenin aku begadang ngerjain ni proyek fanfic, makasih juga buat dokter ariana, gara2 sms dari dokter, saya g bisa tidur, dan malah meng-update nih fanfic, terimakasih untuk pengarang yang aku temuin waktu tgl 3 januari di wanitatama, memberi semangat untuk ngelanjutin fic, dan juga untuk kurohana yang ngingetin aku buat meng-update nih fic,,,hehehehehehe...keasyikan leha-leha akibat liburan semester...

next chapter : masa lalu Yukimura dan Kyoshiro dan kejadian kematian Kyoshiro

(#)

Costae : ~lari dengan kecepatan tinggi, nenedang Kyo~ pergi kau! Kau cuman boleh dansa ma Yukimura 3 menit!!! Sekarang, author yang dansa...

Kyo : author brengsek! Beraninya kau padaku!!! ~kyo ngeluarin pedangnya(author lupa)~

Costae : ~ngeluarin scalpel~ nantang,heh?!! Ayok, aku ladenin!! Siapa takut!!! Yang menang, bawa pulang Yukimura!!!

Kyo n costae : bak bug bak bug.....~bertarung, mpe keluar debu ke mana-mana~

Yukimura : Anthony, temenin ambil kue, kita nonton perkelahian bodoh ini...

Anthony : Dengan senang hati....jarang2 ada orang bego berantem akhir-akhir ini


	12. Chapter 12

a.n :

saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua pihak yang merasa dikecewakan atas keterlambatan update...

normal font : flash back

italic font : kejadian masa kini

-xxx-

_Brrrmmm...brrrmmm...bus kota penuh sesak, bau keringat orang, ikan asin, sayur-sayuran, buah,ayam hidup, membaur dalam pekatnya udara di dalam. Yukimura kecil duduk dipangku oleh ibu pengasuh di panti. Bus bergoyang-goyang melalui jalan berbatu._

_ "Sabar sedikit,Yukimura. Sebentar lagi kita akan terbebas dari siksaan hidung bus ini." Kakak pengasuh Okuni memencet hidungnya dan memasang tampang lucu._

_ "Uhff...di sini bau." Yukimura ikut tertawa_.

-xxx-

'Hmmmm...kakak Okuni...bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Apakah adik-adik dari panti Himawari semua sehat? Aku di sini baik-baik saja. Seperti apa panti sekarang? Aku tak sabar ingin datang berkunjung...'

Yukimura sedang duduk di tempat duduk favoritnya. Jam makan siang sedang berlangsung, dia bisa saja menggunakannya untuk makan di kantin atau bersantai di kursi empuk ruang OSIS, namun bagi Yukimura, tempat paling nyaman adalah tempat keramat dirinya dan Kyoshiro dari dulu...di bawah pohon cemara paling besar dekat lapangan utama SMA Fujimori. Angin musim gugur bertiup lembut, membelai wajah dan rambutnya. Yukimura meraba rerumputan di dekat pahanya, dia menyandarkan punggung kecilnya di batang cemara yang kokoh, sebelah tangannya dia jadikan alas bagi kepala di batang cemara. Keteduhan di bawah cemara membuai Yukimura ke alam mimpi. Dia tersenyum...

"Kyoshiro..."

-xxx-

_Bus penuh tadi berhenti di sebuah gang lumayan besar, cukup untuk dilewati satu mobil. Gang tersebut mengarah langsung ke panti asuhan Himawari. Yukimura berlari-lari ke panti asuhan meninggalkan Okuni yang membawa banyak barang._

_ "Yuki-chan, bantu aku..." Yukimura paling tidak suka dirinya dipanggil 'Yuki-chan',terdengar seperti panggilan kepada anak perempuan. Yukimura membalikkan badannya, mata hitamnya berkilat tidak suka._

_ Okuni terkekeh. "Aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu bila kau tidak membantu."_

_ "Kau janji tidak akan panggil aku begitu kalau aku bantu kakak?"_

_ "Yap,tentu."_

_ Yukimura berjalan mendekat. "Hmm...baiklah..." jawabnya lemas. Beberapa tas plastik warna hitam diambil Yukimura dari tangan Okuni, mereka berjalan beriringan. Kedatangan Okuni dan Yukimura disambut anak-anak panti. Beberapa anak berebut ingin tahu apa isi tas besar yang dibawa Okuni dan Yukimura._

_ "Iya,iya...nanti...nanti...Wataru...jangan ditarik...aduuhhh..." Okuni malah tarik-tarikan dengan Wataru, mempertahankan tas hitam besar berisi susu kotak supaya tidak direbut Wataru. Yukimura yang gesit, berlari lebih dulu ke arah dapur, menyimpan hasil belanjaan di rak paling atas. Dia naik ke sebuah kursi kayu agak tinggi lalu menaruh bawaannya di tempat yang sulit dijangkau._

_ Yukimura mengangkat alisnya tanda senang. 'Bagianku pasti aman kalau ditaruh di sini.' Dia berjalan ke ruang tengah, ingin bersantai membaca buku sambil menikmati semilir angin dari jendela panti yang besar. Di ruang berukuran 5x6 m2 itu juga disimpan maket berupa seluruh bangunan di panti Himawari buatannya. Maket tersebut diletakkan di tengah ruangan, tertutupi oleh kotak kaca sederhana. Kotak kaca itu sedang diamati oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang belum pernah Yukimura lihat di panti asuhan. Anak itu mengamati dengan seksama maket bikinan Yukimura. Ibu kepala panti –Ibu Kaede- mengetahui datangnya Yukimura. Dia melambai ke arahnya. Yukimura mendekat, Ibu Kaede berbisik sesuatu, anak tadi membalikkan tubuhnya._

_ Yukimura kaget dengan penampilan si anak misterius. Wajahnya belepotan pasir, bajunya masih kotor, namun dia memiliki mata indah yang memancarkan semangat hidup. Si anak baru diantar Ibu Kaede bersalaman dengan Yukimura._

"_Yukimura, ini teman satu kamarmu yang baru, namanya Kyoshiro Mibu."_

_Rambut hitamnya serupa dengan milik Yukimura. Matanya juga setajam Yukimura, yang membedakan, mata Yukimura teduh menghanyutkan, sulit ditebak, sedangkan mata si anak baru sangat bersinar dan bersemangat._

_ "Ini rupanya anak baru yang Ibu maksud, manis juga..." Okuni datang dari dapur setelah menyimpan seluruh belanjaan. Dia mencubit pipi kurus Kyoshiro._

_ "Aduh... siapa Kakak ini?" Kyoshiro melepaskan tangan Okuni dari pipinya. Dai mengusap-usap bekas cubitan Okuni diiringi tatapan heran dariYukimura. Mungkin Yukimura masih kaget, kenikmatan menguasai kamar tidur seluas 3x4 meter persegi akan berakhir sebentar lagi, diinvasi seseorang bernama Kyoshiro Mibu._

_ "Aku dipanggil Okuni, pengasuh."_

_ Kyoshiro menjulurkan lidahnya, tanda tidak suka, tapi malah dibalas cubitan gemas Okuni sekali lagi di pipinya. Kyoshiro yang kesal, menarik Yukimura pergi dari tempat itu._

_ "Ayo pergi,Yuki-chan...Okuni jahat...nanti kau ikut diganggunya."_

_ Yukimura diseret ke halaman panti asuhan, Okuni terkekeh melihat sikap Kyoshiro. "Ahahahahaha...jika Yukimura sadar dia baru saja dipanggil apa, anak baru itu bisa-bisa dihajarnya." Dan benar saja, kata-kata Okuni. Nun jauh dari pandangannya, Yukimura melepaskan tangannya yang ditarik Kyoshiro dan berteriak padanya._

_ "Jangan sembarangan kau memanggil namaku!" Yukimura menarik kasar tangannya dari pegangan Kyoshiro. Kyoshiro kebingungan,buru-buru mengejar Yukimura yang berlari ke kamarnya._

_ "Masih anak baru juga, menyebalkannya sudah setinggi langit. Nanti setelah makan malam aku minta Ibu Kaede biar anak itu jangan sekamar denganku." Di belakang, Kyoshiro berteriak "Yuki-chan" sambil berusaha mengejar Yukimura. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu! Pergi kau!" 'Aku paling tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama cewek begitu!' dengusnya kesal._

_-dinner-_

_ Yukimura mengambil kursi di pojok yang berlawanan dengan milik Kyoshiro. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Yukimura bersyukur panti asuhan yang dia tinggali menampung anak cukup banyak, dia tak selalu duduk berdekatan dengan si anak baru. Saking sebalnya, Yukimura bahkan sudah lupa anak itu bernama siapa._

_ Saat makan malam, Kyoshiro berusaha duduk di samping Yukimura, tapi selalu gagal karena Yukimura sudah lebih dulu menghindar. Ibu Kaede mengamati mereka berdua yang malah berjalan-jalan selama makan malam, menegur. "Yukimura! Kyoshiro! Duduk!" Yukimura berhenti, lalu duduk di kursi terdekat, malangnya, Kyoshiro berhasil duduk juga di sampingnya. Dia memutar tubuhnya, sehingga Kyoshiro mendapat punggung Yukimura. "Aku tak mau bicara denganmu!" Koshiro hanya menatap bingung pada punggung yang beranjak pergi dari hadapannya._

_-waktunya tidur,,-_

_ Keputusan Ibu Kaede tidak bisa diganggu gugat, Kyoshiro tetap satu kamar dengan Yukimura. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu tidur bagi warga panti, namun ruangan Ibu Kaede masih menyala terang. Kyoshiro ada di dalamnya, duduk di kursi kayu dengan bantalan di tengah ruangan._

_ "Yukimura sangat tidak suka dipanggil Yuki-chan, nama itu terdengar sebagai nama anak perempuan. Tidak heran dia sangat marah padamu."_

_ "Yuki-chan terdengar cocok untuknya, Ibu Kaede,"_

_ "Ibu tahu, karena dia manis, bukan?"_

_ Pipi Kyoshiro memerah, Ibu Kaede tersenyum. mengacak-acak rambut Kyoshiro, menyuruhya kembali ke kamar dan meminta maaf pada Yukimura. Dari koridor, kamar sudah mati lampunya. Kyoshiro mempercepat langkah, agak takut bila kamarnya sudah dikuci Yukimura._

_ Kenop pintu diputar, untungnya kamar masih belum terkunci. Kyoshiro berjingkat menuju kasurnya. Tubuh Yukimura terbaring di depan dia, tertutup selimut dengan sempurna. Kyoshiro ingin minta maaf sekarang, tapi melihat Yukimura tidak bisa diganggu, Kyoshiro mengurungkan niatnya. Dia berbalik menuju kasurnya lalu tidur. Kasur de seberang milik Kyoshiro bergerak-gerak, selimut yang menutupi tubuh kecil tersingkap. Yukimura duduk dan menatap Kyoshiro dalam kegelapan. Keningnya berkerut lalu dia hempaskan kembali tubuhnya ke kasur._

a.n : sampai sini dulu flashback KyoshiroYukimura...


End file.
